¿a quien amo en verdad?
by akatsuki.sakuara.uchiha
Summary: sakura esta confundida y no sabe con kien de los dos chicos quedarse ellos no estan dispuestos a perderla lucharan por ella ambos han compartido muchas cosas con la pelirosa ¿con quien se quedara?
1. Chapter 1

¿A QUIEN AMO EN VERDAD?

Era una noche de invierno todo estaba nevado en la aldea de la hoja, las calles solitarias por el frió y la hora a excepción de una joven pelirosa que se encontraba en el puente donde solía reunirse su equipo, el lago estaba congelado,ella iba todos los días allí y el lo sabia bien todos los días la miraba de lejos en las ramas de algún árbol lo suficientemente lejos para que ella no se percatara de su presencia y lo mas cerca permitido para poder verla y protegerla en caso de que alguna persona se acercara con malas intenciones a su pelirosa ya que desde el día que la conoció hace ya unos 3 años no había podido dejar de pensar en esa kunoichi

&&&&&&&FLASH BANK&&&&&&&&&

Una chica de unos de unos 12 años se encontraba en un banco llorando ella parecía muy triste y sola le recordó a el años atrás el joven de unos 16 años decidió acercarse a darle consuelo al estar cerca de la pelirosa se arrodillo para quedar a su altura

Hola-dijo ella lo miro-¿porque lloras?-pregunto un rubio amablemente

Ho...hola-dijo tímidamente ente sollozos- lloro porque soy débil porque todo lo que quiero desaparece-le dijo

Pues ami no me pareces débil- le dijo dulcemente

A no y que te parezco- dijo con arrogancia sin creer lo que el chico le decía

Me pareces una chica hermosa y dulce como un ángel- le explico

El no pensaba igual el decía que era una molestia y que era débil aparte todo el mundo sabe que tengo una frente enorme muchos me llaman frentona y dicen que soy fea- le dijo ella llorando

Pues el debía estar ciego y ademas era un dobe para decir que eras una molestia y que eras débil ademas no tienes una frente tan grande y los que te dicen eso es porque te tienen envidia porque tu eres mucho mas guapa que ellas te prometo que no miento cuando te digo que eres preciosa- ella dejo de llorar y le miro a uno de sus preciosos ojos azules ya que el otro lo llevaba tapado con su cabello rubio el le recordó mucho a Ino solo que en chico también le recordó a Naruto rubio con ojos azules- ademas tus ojos son preciosos- le dio una sonrisa ella la correspondió tímidamente- así te ves mucho mejor¿puedo sentarme?-pregunto a lo que ella asintió- a por cierto me llamo Deidara ¿y tu?-pregunto

Gracias por todo Deidara-kun- le dijo ella- me llamo sakura, Haruno sakura

Un placer conocerte sakura-chan-dijo dulcemente-y se puede saber porque dices que todo lo que quieres desaparece-pregunto

Hace un mes Sasuke el chico que quería se marcho para cumplir su venganza y matar a su hermano mayor Itachi no se si as oído hablar de el bueno yo sufrí mucho y cuando creía que no podía sufrir mas hace unos días mis papas murieron en un accidente y para acabar de quedarme sola ayer mi mejor amigo se fue a entrenar lejos por unos años y esta tarde la única persona que quedaba importante para mi también se fue mi sensei se fue a una misión y no sabe cuando volverá por eso digo que todas las personas que quiero se van- finalizo triste mente- y tu porque todavía no te has ido y me has dejado sola como todos-dijo triste y temiendo que ese muchacho que acababa de conocer también

sabes porque no me voy a ir porque me recuerdas a mi hace unos años- ella le miro con atención y el al tener su atención continuo- veras yo soy de la aldea de la roca y cuando mas pequeño todos los niños me molestaba y me decían cosa mis papas no me querían es mas creo que me odiaban bueno ami me gustaba hacer figuras de arcilla pero siempre les faltaban algo hasta que rompiendo muchas de las reglas de mi aldea logre encontrar lo que les faltaba- fue interrumpido por la ojijade

Y que era Deidara-kun-pregunto ansiosa de saber el sonrió y continuo

lo que les falta era que explotaran el arte explosivo es lo que me apasiona para conseguir que eso funcionara busque la manera consiguiendo otras 3 bocas a mi cuerpo- mostrando le sus manos-Un día por un pequeño fallo con mis explosiones mi casa exploto con mis padres dentro por ello me fui de la aldea ahora los AMBU de mi aldea me buscan por ello por eso no quiero que a una chica como tu le pase algo parecido-finalizo luego le extendió un pajarito hecho de arcilla-para ti así nunca mas estarás sola- ella lo tomo

Gracias Deidara-kun-dijo ella entregándole una pulsera de la amistad con parte de una luna y ella llevaría el collar con la otra parte-para ti así tu tampoco estarás solo es una pulsera de la amistad con la mitad de la luna y yo llevo el colla con la otra mitad-dijo dulcemente-¿amigos?-dijo con una sonrisa

Por su puesto pase lo que pase lo prometo- le dijo

ella lo abrazo y el correspondió el abrazo se separaron y continuaron hablando un rato mas luego fueron a casa de la chica porque era tarde.

&&&&&&&fin flash back&&&&&&&&&

Ella seguía mirando el vació sin percatarse que la estaban observando mientras en el árbol el joven de ahora unos 19 años seguía mirando a SU hime cuando alguien le interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Deidara que tanto piensas-pregunto preocupado su compañero sin percatarse de la kunoichi- es raro que tu pienses tanto- dijo burlona mente


	2. Chapter 2

Uchiha porque no vas a joder a otra parte- le dijo molesto rubio

Que humor que tanto miras-dijo el uchiha mirando a donde Deidara miraba- con que miras a la haruno-dijo identificando a la joven

La conoces?-pregunto Deidara

Claro que la conozco ella siempre fue con mi hermano a la academia, ademas de que es una chica inteligente, guapa y muy dulce- dijo el sonriendo de medio lado

Parece que la conocieras muy bien- dijo algo celoso Deidara

Claro que la conozco muy muy bien antes de matar a mi clan ella y yo eramos inseparables yo la cuida de todo el que intentara dañar la me la hubiera llevado de la villa el día que me fui sino hubiese sido que sus padres interrumpieron mis planes ella nunca supo nada no me dejaron decirle adiós y supongo que entre mi hermano sus padres y el resto de la villa de encargaron de que ella me odiara- finalizo con tristeza

Y eso que ibas ha hacer?- pregunto curioso y extraño que el uchiha hablara tanto tenia que aprovechar esa opción no se daba todos los días

Estaba en su cuarto como todas las noche iba a cuidar que nada le pasara hasta que me entraba sueño y volvía a casa ese día ella dormía yo la cargue y me dispuse a escapar con ella pero sus padres entraron en la habitación en el momento que me dirigía a la ventana ellos lo impidieron y no pude llevarla conmigo le deje una nota prometiendo le volver por ella pero nunca tuve la oportunidad y supongo que ella me debe odiar-finalizo

Claro ahora entiendo lo que ella quiso decir- dijo Deidara

de que hablas Deidara quien quiso decir que?- pregunto

sakura el día que la conocí ella me dijo que me quedara en su casa hasta que los AMBU estuvieran lejos ella todas las noches venia a este puente y luego iba a el otro lado del lago parecía haber un barrio cerca ella se sentaba mirando la luna y siempre decía que cuando el la iba a volver por ella. Ella me explico que siempre iba allí porque era su sitio mágico- Itachi sonrió recordando cuando lo denominaron así-y que ella estaba segura que el la buscaría algún día en ese lugar no faltaba ninguna noche-lo explico-yo pensé que con el se refería a tu hermano pero ahora entiendo a quien sakura esperaba todas esas noches era a ti no a tu hermano-finalizo el rubio ambos quedaron sumidos en sus pensamientos

(pensamiento de Itachi)

Ella me espero todas estas noches sakura siento no haber tenido el valor suficiente para llevarte conmigo siento no haber estado a tu lado cuando me necesitaste como te prometí se que ahora me debes odiar pero tu no merecías la vida que yo te iba a dar tu no merecías que todos te odiaran por algo que no hiciste lo siento sakura)

(fin de los pensamientos de Itachi)

(pensamiento de Deidara)

¿porque ella nunca me quiso habar de su pasado?¿porque me siento furioso con todo por lo que Itachi me acaba de decir? No entiendo nada aparte es la primara vez que e visto a Itachi mostrarse "débil" se podría decir o mejor mostrando sus sentimientos ella debe de importarle mucho pero no voy a permitir que el se que con ella voy a luchar hasta el final te lo juro sakura

(fin de los pensamientos de Deidara)

ambos se quedaron mirando a la pelirosa y vieron como ella se iba de aquel lugar ellos la siguieron hasta que ella se detuvo en la entrada de el barrio Uchiha luego se aseguro que no había gente cerca y hizo unos sellos que el pelinegro reconoció al instante ella se adentro en el sendero que apareció por unos minutos y luego desapareció cuando el sendero se cerro los Akatsuki bajaron de el árbol y sin decir nada Itachi repitió los sellos que hizo la pelirosa adentrándose junto a Deidara en aquel sendero la pelirosa llego al otro lado del lago y se sentó mirando la luna en el césped sumida en sus pensamientos ella suspiro y luego hablo los dos Akatsuki la miraban atentamente

Itachi-dijo ella el se sorprendió pensando que se percato de su presencia-¿porque?¿porque no cumpliste tu promesa?¿porque no viniste por mi? Me dejaste sola igual que Sasuke,mis padres,Naruto,Kakashi-sensei y yo como tonta siguió viniendo todas las noches pensando que una de estas noches apareciendo de la nada asustándome como cuando eramos pequeño-ambos sonrieron al recordar todas las veces que eso había pasado desde que se conocían(Itachi y sakura)-

pero eso no volverá a pasar pero aun que estés lejos de mi te juro que me haré fuerte y así poder verte una ultima vez aunque sea en una misión en la que me ordenen matarte no me importaría porque se que tu siempre seras mas fuerte que yo pero en eso consistiría mi verdadera misión es mas aquí ante la luna en nuestro lugar mágico te hago la promesa de que solo viviré para hacerme los suficientemente fuerte para un día encontrarte y pelear contra ti como cuando eramos niños y verte por ultima vez antes de morir en tus brazos feliz de que me hayas sacado de este mundo sin sentido para mi-finalizo la pelirosa sonriendo

no muy lejos y habiendo escuchado todo se encontraban un pelinegro y un rubio sorprendidos por lo que acababan de oír

eso nunca pasara sakura-chan nunca te haría daño-susurro el Uchiha mayor

después de eso ella regreso a su casa mañana tendría que ir a ver a Tsunade por algo importante por lo que tenia que descansar ellos la siguieron hasta su casa para asegurarse que nada le ocurriese y luego se fueron hacia el bosque.


	3. Chapter 3

A la mañana siguiente un joven pelirosa despertaba entre las sabanas de su cama miro el reloj que marcaba las 8 se levanto y se fue a la ducha se ducho se peino se vistió con su traje habitual y bajo a desayunar preparo el desayuno lo tomo y miro el reloj toda todavía tenia 30 minutos asique subió a hacer su cama recogió todo y bajo se puso las sandalias y fue hacia la torre hokage donde tenia que reunirse con su maestra llamo a la puerta

Adelante- dijo la hokage

Tsunade-sama para que me quería ver-pregunto la joven

sakura lo que te voy a decir es muy difícil asique toma asiento- le indico con algo de tristeza en la voz

ella se sentó como le indico su maestra y Tsunade empezó ha hablar

Veras sakura se que esto te va a doler pero tienes que irte de la villa...-sakura la interrumpió

A una misión?-pregunto

No sakura tu te tienes que ir para siempre de la villa desde este momento ya no eres una ninja de la hoja seras puesta en el libro bingo como renegada y traidora-dijo muy seria y con algo de odio

Pero que? Yo no he hecho nada Tsunade no me pueden hacer esto es injusto-dijo alterada sakura

Porque simple eres un peligro para esta villa y las personas que te rodean-grito la rubia

No lo entiendo porque me hacen esto-dijo llorando la pelirosa- por que soy un peligro eh dime

sakura AMBU te a estado vigilando todas las noches desde que encontramos esta nota en tu casa- dijo extendiendo le la nota que le escribió Itachi años atrás la nota decía:

"_Querida Cerecita_

_se que cuando leas esto yo estaré muy lejos de konoha tu ya sabes todo y el por que pero quiero que sepas que no me olvidare de ti y en cuanto este en un lugar digamos estable iré por ti como tantas noches soñamos escapar los dos juntos sin importar nada ni nadie tu sabes que te quiero y que nunca te olvidare y te juro que lo mas pronto iré por ti_

_te quiere Uchiha Itachi"_

ella la leyó mientras lloraba no era justo que por eso la echaran ademas el nunca volvió pese a que ella lo espero todas las noches

No es justos el nunca volvió por mi yo no volví a saber de el salvo aquella vez que peleo contra Sasuke y porque Naruto me informo-dijo llorando amargamente

sakura que no entiendes que pone en peligro a todos estando aquí si el viene, Akatsuki vendrá detrás y no lo voy a permitir aparte si no has sabido nada de el porque todas las noches vas al barrio Uchiha tu sola-dijo con odio cosa que a la ojijade le dolió mucho mas

Tu no lo entenderías tu no sabes lo que yo sentí cuando Itachi la única persona que fue amable conmigo el...- callo aquello le dolía mucho

El que sakura??- pregunto ella sabiendo el dolor que ello le causaría

El amor de mi infancia mi primer amor pero también mi mejor amigo se fue de la villa ni siquiera pude despedirme de el años después se marcho Sasuke ninguno a regresado pese a que yo lo deseo con toda mi alma tu no sabes que se siente que cuando estas en un pozo de soledad y oscuridad te digan que tus padres han muerto en un accidente

que cuando mas lo necesitaba Naruto se fue a entrenar lejos y cuando no pensé estar mas sola también se fue la única luz que quedaba en mi vida esa se apago cuando Kakashi-sensei se fue no tu no sabes que es estar sola por 3 años sola sin amigos en la oscuridad claro como lo vas a saber si lo único que haces es tomar sake tu no entiendes nada de mis sentimientos ni de nada no se como pude estar tan ciega para no darme cuenta antes si ellos estuvieran aquí no lo permitirían

pos sepa una cosa Hokage no me pienso ir a ningún lado porque aquí esta mi vida-dijo gritando y llorando amargamente

Tu lo has querido sakura sera por las malas-dijo Tsunade seriamente

sin mas sakura salio de allí para ir hacia su casa donde se tiro en ella cama llorando amargamente

Por que? Porque? Me hacen esto yo no e echo nada no lo entiendo pero sea lo que sea no me van a vencer así como así no me daré por vencida tan fácil mente no les daré el gusto que todos crean que soy débil- dijo llevando se las manos al cuello donde agarro sus dos cadenitas una con forma de media luna y otra con forma de comadreja- Itachi Deidara esteis donde esteis os prometo que no seré mas débil-dijo quedando dormida de tanto llorar

Mientras en el despacho de la Hokage

Tsunade por que no le dijo la verdad que el consejo lo mando-pregunto shizune

Prefiero que me odie a mi que no a la aldea-dijo la rubia- ademas ella estará bien si se va de aquí yo se que Uchiha la cuida siempre-dijo – y no es el único

Que quiere decir no la entiendo-dijo la pelinegra

Shizune todas las noches ella va al puente en donde se encontraba el equipo 7 luego va al barrio Uchiha y allí se pierde en una especie de jutsu ilusorio- dijo la ojimiel

Que quiere decir que ella se ve con el allí-pregunto

dudo que ella sepa que el y otro Akatsuki están allí todas la noches cuidándola yo lo descubrí un día por casualidad y pensé que estaban pensando atacar la villa pero volví a la noche siguiente y los volví a ver así noche tras noches- le explico- por eso dijo que Uchiha la cuidara en cuanto sepa lo que paso-finalizo mirando por la ventana

Que piensa hacer para que ella se vaya dejo bien claro que no lo haría- dijo a la rubia

Todo el mundo debe pensar que ella es una traidora que la desprecien la odien diremos que ella dice estar enamorada de Sasuke mientras se revuelca con su hermano que ella le es una subordinada de Itachi para Akatsuki que ella le da información a Itachi y el se la da a Akatsuki que ellos engañaron a Sasuke siempre haciéndole creer que sakura le amaba solo para mantener a Itachi informado de sus pasos-finalizo la rubia

Pero Tsunade eso es muy cruel ella nunca hizo eso -dijo ella

No tenemos otra opción shizune solo haz lo que te digo es una orden-finalizo la rubia.

Pasaron los días y sakura no faltaba ni un día a su cita para con la luna a esperar que un día el regresara por ella esta semana había sido muy dura primero lo que le dijo Tsunade luego nadie la hablaba ni sus amigo ni nadie ni siquiera Lee algunas personas murmuraban cosas cuando ella pasaba, otras la miraban mal, algunas incluso la insultaban llamando la traidora y cosas peores pero aun así ella seguía adelanta sin mostrar emociones así pasaron las semanas y meses todo iba a peor ya llevaba 3 meses que ni podía salir a la calle así decidió que ellos ganaron que se ira de allí no sin antes dejar una despedida para Naruto y para Kakashi en sus respectivas casas luego lanzando le una ultima mirada a la villa se marcho saltando entre los arboles así paso una semana hasta que encontró un lago y decidió descansar, al poco tiempo detecto unos chacras cerca ella se puso en guardia ya que podían ser enemigos cuando se percato de que uno de los chacras le era muy familiar

Uchiha ya se que estas ahí- dijo lanzando un shiuriken que Sasuke paro sin dificultad

Veo que sigues siendo una molestia- le dijo el

Que es lo que quieres-pregunto de la misma forma que el

el se acerco a ella peligrosamente

te vendrás conmigo-dijo serio

Sigue soñando Sa-su-ke-kun-dijo en burla ella

No era una invitación era una orden-dijo el

A ver deje que lo piense.... NO- dijo ella

Tu lo has querido Sakurita sera por las malas

Así empezaron a pelear hasta que sakura cayo al suelo inconsciente, muy mal herida y casi muerta Sasuke la tomo en brazos y se la llevo junto con su equipo a una de las guaridas de Orochimaru allí se la llevo a la habitación y la deposito en la cama pasaron dos días y ella despertó lentamente

Donde estoy?-pregunto

Hasta que despiertas Sakurita-dijo Sasuke saliendo de las sombras- estas en una de la guaridas de Orochimaru- le dijo

Que quieres?que es lo que hago aquí-dijo ella

Veras me entere de todo lo que paso en Konoha lo que tu y ese bastardo de Itachi me hicieron y digamos que tu pagaras por todo me divertiré un rato contigo luego te abandonare por ahí para que mi "Hermano" te encuentre y tenga mi venganza mas pronto luego te obligare a venir conmigo para juntos recrear mi clan- dijo el

cerro la puerta con llave para que nadie interrumpiera luego fue hacia la cama donde de puso encima de la pelirosa la cuando la pelirosa se percato de sus intenciones le pego ante lo que el Uchiha se enfureció mas

Esta bien tu lo has querido sera por las malas- dijo atándola a la cama con cadenas de chacra

luego la empezó a desvestir ante lo que la pelirosa lloraba y suplicaba que la dejara que ella no le había echo nada pero el hizo caso omiso y siguió con lo suyo empezó a besar todo el cuerpo de la pelirosa dejando marcas de mordidas cortes, sangre y saliva por todo el cuerpo de la pelirosa luego se desvistió y empezó a poner su miembro en la boca de la pelirosa la cual lloraba cuando por fin llego al limite se vertió en la pelirosa obligando la a tragar toda su leche y dejando su cuerpo manchado de una sustancia blanquecina y pegajosa mezclada con la sangre de esta ella seguía llorando no podía creer que su Sasuke le hiciera eso todo por culpa de Konoha,Sasuke le abrió bruscamente deparando sus piernas para luego penetrarla bruscamente ella lloro mas que nunca el la seguía embistiendo fuertemente haciendo la sangrar mas estuvo así un rato la pelirosa cayo inconsciente de tanto dolor y el acabo en ella. Después se vistió y la cubrió a ella con una sabana y se dirigió con ella en brazos al bosque llego al lago donde la encontró y la dejo allí para luego el desparecer.

(con Itachi y Deidara)

ellos siguieron yendo donde la pelirosa todas las noche las primeras semanas ella se veía muy mal cosa que alarmo a los dos chicos luego ella dejo de ir y ellos decidieron ir a ver si estaba en su casa y allí la vieron todos los días cada día peor así ya por 3 meses

Itachi que crees que le haya pasado se ve muy mal-dijo el rubio preocupado

No lo se Deidara pero tengo un mal presentimiento y esto no me gusta-dijo Itachi mirando fijamente la ventana

Solo espero que no le pase nada malo ella ya ha sufrido mucho- dijo es rubio

(pensamiento Itachi)

no se porque tengo la sensación de que algo malo le va a pasar a mi florecita como alguien se atreva a dañar la lo mato sin importar quien sea saku mi amor esta vez haré todo para estar contigo lo juro y como alguien te haga daño me las pagara con su miserable vida...

(fin de los pensamientos de Itachi)

sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos

Me estas escuchando Itachi-le dijo Deidara

hmp-dijo el

así pasaron la noche discutiendo bueno Deidara discutía Itachi esta muy centrado en sus pensamientos. Al día siguiente tampoco fue al lago ellos fueron a su casa pero tampoco estaba

Esto no me gusta para nada Deidara-dijo el pelinegro preocupado de no encontrarla- vamos a buscar por la aldea nos vemos aquí en una hora-dijo el rubio asintió

partieron en diferentes direcciones buscaron por toda la aldea y ni rastro de ella ambos se encontraron donde acordaron

Deidara dime que tuviste suerte-dijo Itachi alterado al no encontrar a su niña

Ni rastro de ella y por lo que veo tu tampoco tuviste suerte-dijo el frustrado por no encontrar a la pelirosa-mierda!! donde coño puede estar-dijo el alterado

Callate Deidara nos buscaras problemas y no la podremos localizar ahora haz lo siguiente...-fue interrumpido

Quien te puso al mando Uchiha-dijo el

Yo la quiero encontrar tanto o mas que tu Deidara asique mas te vale colaborar de lo contrario acabare con tu miserable vida ¿esta claro?- dijo con el Sharingan activado con una mira que hasta el demonio temería Deidara trago saliva y asintió- así esta mejor vas hacer unos bichos de arcilla para que busquen información por todos rincón de la aldea casas todo esta claro-finalizo fríamente el Uchiha

Si esta claro-dijo haciendo los que Itachi le indico

(pensamiento Itachi)

Saku mi Cerecita donde estas porque no hay rastro de ti en toda la aldea estepero que el baka de Deidara encuentre algo si no te encuentro me voy a morir por favor mandame una señal de donde encontrarte- dijo luchando por no derrumbarse en ese mismo momento y como por magia un nombre la vino a la mente

(fin de los pensamientos de Itachi)

(pensamiento Deidara)

donde estas sakura porque no ay rastro de ti en esta miserable aldea porque no apareces te necesito sin ti no podre seguir adelante por favor aparece sakura-dijo el rubio muy afectado y un nombre rondo su cabeza

(fin de los pensamientos de Deidara)

Sasuke-dijeron a unisono los dos

los insectos de Deidara aparecieron con la información sobre sakura

Y bien -dijo impaciente Itachi sabiendo que si saku estaba en manos de su ototo nada bueno le podría pasar

Parece que sakura se fue hace una semana de la aldea dejando un su lugar una multiplicación de cuerpo los motivos que tuvo no los se es lo único parece que no volverá-dijo Deidara

Nada mas acabar de hablar Deidara, el pelinegro puso rumbo fuera de la villa seguido de Deidara tardaron dos días en llegar a un claro con un hermoso lago donde detectaron una presencia esta era muy débil luego vieron un cuerpo envuelto en una sabana toda ensangrentada ambos llegaron lo mas rápido posible el primero en llegar fue Itachi

sakura!!!!! sakura!!!!-dijo abrazando el cuerpo casi sin vida de la joven

sakura!!!!-dijo Deidara llegando

hasta donde se encontraban los dos-esta...-fue interrumpido

no esta viva aun pero esta muy débil y dudo que resista mucho sin atención medica ay que llevarla a la guarida y que Konan y Zepsu la atiendan-dijo Itachi poniéndole su capa a la pelirosa y tomando la en brazo-Deidara ay que llegar lo antes posible o ella morirá-dijo apretando el cuerpo de la joven contra el suyo

Claro no te preocupes dejame lo a mi-dijo el haciendo un pájaro de arcilla

sakura aguanta un poco mas por favor no me dejes no lo hagas te necesito mas de lo que piensas-le susurro el pelinegro

subió en el pájaro de Deidara sin soltar un segundo a la pelirosa y poniendo rumbo a la guarida Akatsuki

* * *

espero sus comentarios

¿que pasara morira sakura?

¿que haran cuando se enteren de lo que sasuke le hizo?

¿y de porque se fue de konha?

¿que hara Naruto cuando se entere de lo que le han echo a sakura?

¿y kakashi?

eso y mas en el proximo capitulo

les dejo mi msn

hime_


	4. Chapter 4

Mientras tanto en las puertas de konoha estaba un rubio muy hiperactivo junto con se sensei ambos iban rumbo a el despacho de la hokage

Ero-senin falta mucho quiero ir a ver a sakura y comer fideos – grita el rubio

que no me llames así Naruto- le dijo Jiraiya- ya estamos solo falta darle es reporte a Tsunade- dijo entrando por la puerta

Vieja!! ya estoy de vuelta dattebayo – dijo muy feliz el rubio

QUE NO ME LLAMES VIEJA NARUTO-dijo la rubia golpeándolo- bueno y que les fue el entrenamiento- dijo la rubia

Muy bien dattebayo- dijo el rubio- espera que Sakura-chan me vea ahora si podre cumplir mi promesa de regresar al dobe-dijo muy feliz

la rubia lo miro con tristeza

(pensamiento de Tsunade)

como tomara Naruto la noticia de que sakura fue expulsada de la aldea ella tenia razón fue mas fácil porque ni el ni Kakashi se encontraban si no lo hubieran permitido me pregunto si esta bien ella sola no se si el uchiha la encontró o no y si la cuidara solo espero que no le haya pasado nada lo difícil sera convencer a Naruto de que ella nos traiciono para irse junto a Itachi creo que sera difícil de convencer a Naruto lo bueno es que tendré que esperar un tiempo para también convencer a Kakashi de eso …

(fin de los pensamiento de Tsunade)

sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un peliplateado

Nas Tsunade-sama-dijo el peliplata

Kakashi-sensei-dijo muy feliz el rubio de ver a su antiguo sensei

Naruto que bueno que estés de vuelta después de que le de el reporte a Tsunade buscamos a sakura y vamos a comer los tres juntos como antes quieres?- pregunto- seguro que se alegra de vernos- dijo feliz de estar con sus antiguos alumnos

Eso no va a poder ser- dijo muy seria la Hokage ambos la miraron sin comprender ella siguió-sakura ya no se encuentra en la aldea ella...- fue interrumpida por Naruto

Esta en una misión y yo que quería verla- dijo el- pero seguro que no tarda en volver- dijo feliz

Naruto no interrumpas – dijo la rubia- ella no esta en ninguna misión ni va a volver a la aldea ella...es una traidora...-volvió a ser interrumpida pero esta vez fue Kakashi

Eso no puede ser verdad sakura jamas traicionaría a la aldea explíquese- exigió el

Por que sakura-chan no tiene ningún motivo para traicionar a la villa- dijo triste

Veréis.. es una larga historia os la resumiré.. ella desde muy pequeña conocía a Itachi Uchiha...-interrumpió Naruto

El es el hermano mayor de Sasuke que tiene que ver el con sakura sakura lo odia por que por su culpa Sasuke se fue- dijo el rubio sin entender

Si no me interrumpieras te lo diría- dijo ella- bueno como les iba diciendo ella e Itachi se conocían y eran muy buenos amigos se podría decir que mas que amigos el fue el primer amor de sakura ellos mantenían una relación en secreto si alguien se enteraba les podría ir muy mal sobre todo a el por ser mas mayor bueno cuando el mato a toda su familia ellos tenían pensado huir juntos pero los padres de sakura no lo permitieron el le dejo una nota jurando volver por ella en cuanto tuviera un lugar seguro mientras tanto ella nos estuvo engañando a todos diciendo que ama a Sasuke pero lo que en verdad hacia era informar a Itachi de los pasos de Sasuke y a la vez también le daba información sobre tus movimientos Naruto para que el informara a los Akatsukis... ella todas las noches se veía con el en los barrios Uchiha...lo ultimo que supimos de ella es que se fue de la villa junto a Itachi Uchiha-finalizo la Hokage

No eso es mentira ella nunca haría eso ella no se ira con Itachi ella ama a Sasuke y nunca nos traicionaría-dijo el rubio muy afectado

Naruto tiene razón ella nunca haría eso ella no es así ella no le daría información a Akatsuki sobre Naruto porque lo buscarían para extraer el kyûbi y tampoco le daría información sobre Sasuke a Itachi...-pensó en las palabras de Tsunade "aquí algo falla si lo que Tsunade dijera fuese cierto y ella amara a Itachi nunca le diría nada sobre Sasuke porque si ellos pelean el podría morir y sakura no querría eso aquí algo no me gusta pero lo averiguare"-pensó Hatake-creo que Tsunade tiene razón- dijo el

Como?? demo Kakashi-sensei ella no seria capaz de eso -dijo Naruto alterado

Mira Naruto vamos a comer y te explico porque creo que Tsunade tiene razón ¿te parece?-le dijo el

Esta bien sensei-dijo el rubio triste

Bien vamos- dijo el peliplata ambos desparecieron

Tsunade porque les has mentido sobre lo de sakura- dijo el sanin

Jiraiya que creés que hubieran echo si supieran la verdad-dijo ella

La irían a buscar con el permiso de la aldea o sin el- dijo el comprendiendo-pero crees que es mejor que crean que es una traidora... sabes perfectamente que ellos acabaran sabiendo todo-dijo el

por eso mismo no le dije la verdad se que a ella no le pasara nada malo en parte no mentí en la historia ya que es verdad que ella y el Uchiha se llevaron muy bien y que Itachi la intento llevar con el cuando mato a todo su clan claro que sakura tampoco sabe que Itachi la intento llevar con el ademas que es cierto que el y otro Akatsuki venían todas la noches y la observaban desde un árbol luego la seguían a su casa para que nada le pasara ya que cuando ella regresaba a casa eran altas horas de la noche pero ella nunca se dio cuenta de su presencia- le explico-por eso se que ella estará bien lo mas seguro es que Itachi la siga cuidando este donde este-dijo ella

Si lo que tu dices es cierto y el Uchiha esta con ella no dudara un minuto en hacer lo posible para que ellos se enteren de toda la verdad Tsunade sabes que el la cuidara y para ellos la llevara a Akatsuki a estas hora sakura debe de odiarte a ti y a toda la villa-dijo el sanin

No lo había visto desde es punto pero no creo que ni Kakashi ni Naruto le crean por mucho que el les diga la verdad-dijo Tsunade ambos siguieron hablando largo rato

Mientras fuera de la oficina estaban un peliplata y un rubio

Kakashi sensei te veo en el Ichiraku tengo que pasar por casa antes- dijo el rubio tristemente

Esta bien Naruto yo también tengo que ir a casa nos vemos en una hora en el Ichiraku-dijo el y desapareció en una nube de humo

el rubio llego a su casa abrió la puerta para ver en el suelo una carta la tomo y cerro en el sobre ponía que era de sakura el la cogió y la leyó lo que decía

"_**Querido Naruto**_

_**a esta hora yo ya no estaré en la villa y seguro que la Hokage ya te contó su historia yo no quiero que me odies y te escribo para explicarte los motivos de mi partida yo no me e fugado con Itachi como de seguro te dijo ella si es cierto que yo conocía a Itachi desde pequeña y que el fue mi primer amor y no Sasuke también es verdad que el me prometió volver por mi pero a día de hoy el no ha venido yo lo espere todas las noches pero nunca apareció no pierdo la esperanza de que estando fuera de la villa el o Sasuke me encuentren y me dejen estar a su lado, también te habrá dicho que yo no ame a Sasuke pero eso es mentira tu mejor que nadie sabes que yo siempre lo ame **_

_**Naruto yo me fui de la villa porque la Hokage se encargo de que todos me odiaran estuve 4 meses pasando por un sufrimiento muy duro para mi ahora que lo sufrí se que tu debiste pasar por lo mismo cuando eras pequeño y ahora entiendo lo que sufriste siento no haberte tratado mejor cuando pude de verdad espero que no me odies y que seas muy feliz**_

_**te quiere Sakura"**_

Cuando acabo de leerla la volvió a guardar en el sobre y le cayeron lagrimas de impotencia al no haber estado aquí cuando su amiga sufrió tanto como el cuando era pequeño

Sakura-chan juro que te traeré de vuelta aunque para ello tenga que enfrentarme a toda la villa ellos te pedirán perdón te lo prometo-dijo el chico furioso y fue hacia el Ichiraku para contarle a su sensei antes de ir con la Hokage a pedirle un explicación

mientras con Hatake el estaba pensando en todo lo que dijo la Hokage cuando llego a su ca abrió la puerta y vio la carta la tomo y cerro luego fue hasta el sofá y se sentó a leerla lo que decía esta

"_**Querido sensei**_

_**si esta leyendo esto es porque ya regreso de su misión ya debe de estar al tanto de que no estoy en la villa y la Hokage ya le debe de haber dicho los motivos pero yo se que usted no es tan tonto como Naruto y no lo habrá creído todo por eso le agradezco su confianza en mi supongo que si Naruto leyó la carta que le deje debe de estar como loco y cometerá una locura por favor no se lo permita no quiero que el sufra mas solo quería pedirle ese ultimo favor y bueno explicarle mis motivos para irme no es que me fuera con Itachi si no porque me expulsaron de la aldea alegando que era peligrosa para esta no tengo tiempo para contarle todos los detalles pero si le interesa saber la historia pídale a Naruto su carta allí le explique todo sensei muchas gracias por todo lo que hizo por mi y cuide del loco de Naruto ¿si? Los quiero mucho y nunca los olvidare **_

_**con cariño Sakura"**_

Esto era lo que para saber que algo no iba bien gracias sakura y te prometo que cuidare a Naruto-dijo el guardando la carta en el sobre para después ponerla en su chaleco- debo ir con Naruto espero que no haya ido aun con la hokage dijo el dirigiéndose al Ichiraku

Mientras en otro lugar un pájaro blanco con tres personas arriba llegaba a la guarida de Akatsuki el rubio y el pelinegro bajaron de el pájaro el pelinegro llevaba a la pelirosa en sus brazos, y entraron en la guarida

Deidara ves a buscar a Konan y Zepsu para que la atiendan yo la llevare a mi habitación cuando los encuentres dirígete allí enseguida- dijo fríamente

Esta bien no me tardo- dijo yendo a buscar a sus dos compañeros

mientra el pelinegro desapareció con ella para llegar mas rápido a la habitación cuando llego la recostó en la cama y se sentó a su lado acariciándole el cabello muy tierna mente

Quien te hizo esto hime quien se atrevió a tocarte lo matare te lo juro matare al desgracio que te hizo daño- dijo mientras seguía acariciando su cabello en lo que entro Deidara con los otros dos compañeros

¿Quien es ella?-dijo Konan

Es sakura-dijo fríamente el Uchiha sin dejar de mirara a su pelirosa

Que le sucedió- pregunto Zepsu mirándola

No lo sabemos- dijo Deidara- cuando llegamos ella ya estaba así envuelta en una sabana con mucha sangre- explico Deidara

Konan-llamo Itachi-Salvarla por favor-dijo el muy preocupado por la pelirosa cosa que llamo la atención de sus dos compañeros

Haré todo lo posible y mas Itachi no lo dudes pero seria mejor que tu y Deidara salieran mientra la revisamos- dijo ella mirando a ambos- deberían informar a Pein-sama de todo- dijo

esta bien -dijo Deidara comprendiendo que era mejor dejarlos solos para que pudieran trabajar mejor

No la voy a dejar sola-dijo el Uchiha fríamente- ves tu con el líder Deidara yo me quedo-finalizo

Uchiha si de veras te importa salte de aquí y dejanos trabajar- dijo Konan seriamente el se salio seguido de Deidara- "si que debe de importarle para tragarse su orgullo y obedecer una orden miá"-pensó Konan-bien Zepsu empecemos

ambos empezaron a revisar al la pelirosa y así pasaron horas hasta que terminaron de revisarla y curarla Konan le puso algo de ropa que encontró en el armario del Uchiha y la metieron en la cama después de bañarla para quitarle cualquier resto de suciedad que tuviera y así no infectara las heridas luego e eso dejaron pasar a Itachi y Deidara y les explicaron todo

Ella esta fuera de peligro simplemente duerme por la medicina que le dimos-les explico luego cambio a un rostro de preocupación y continuo- ademas de eso cuando ustedes dos la encontraron ella... ella...-no sabia como decírselo o como lo tomarían conociendo a Itachi seguro buscaría al que lo hizo para matarlo de la forma mas lenta y dolorosa y Deidara tres cuartos de lo mismo

Ella que Konan-dijo Itachi

Ella fue violada y torturada la sangre que había en la sabana seria de las heridas que tiene por todo su cuerpo

Que?-grito Deidara

Mientras que el Uchiha estaba en shock cayo de rodillas al suelo mientra una finas lagrimas bajaron su rostro

Lo que escucharon- dijo ella sorprendida por la reacción de Itachi

fuera todos fuera de mi cuarto-dijo en tono mas frió de lo normal el uchiha

Que?-dijeron los otros tres

Que os vayáis no quiero que nadie se le acerque salvo tu Konan vendrás todos los días a revisarla para asegurarte que este bien por lo demás el que se acerque estará muerto ¿esta claro?avisen a los demás- dijo el con el Sharingan activado los tres solo asintieron

se marcharon no ya que no querían morir cuando salieron Itachi se acerco a la pelirosa para acariciarle dulcemente la mejilla y el cabello

saku-hime te juro que nadie te dañara nunca mas te protegeré aunque sea con mi vida nadie nos separara esta vez te lo juro-dijo dulcemente a la pelirosa luego la abrazo y la acerco a el para así caer en los brazos de morfeo junto a su pelirosa.

¿que pasara ahora que leyeron la carta?

¿y cuando sakura despierte?

¿que dirán los Akatsukis sobre sakura ?

¿permitirán que se quede?

¿dejara Itachi que alguien que no sea el o Konan se le acerque a su pelirosa?

Eso y mas en el próximo capitulo


	5. Chapter 5

mientras en el Ichiraku se encontraba cierto rubio esperando a que su sensei llegara para decirle sobre sakura

Nas!! Naruto-dijo apareciendo en un puf

Kakashi-sensei- dijo el rubio- tengo que hablar contigo es muy importante- dijo serio Naruto

De que se trata Naruto-pregunto sabiendo la respuesta

Kakashi sakura no se fue con Itachi como dijo la vieja-dijo el rubio tristemente mirando su tazón de ramen

Lo se Naruto ella también me dejo una carta y lo sospeche desde un principio- dijo el peliplata mirando a su único alumno

como y porque dijiste que la vieja tenia razón- dijo sin comprender

veras te lo explicar lo supe en cuanto dijo que sakura le daba información a Itachi sobre los pasos de sasuke deduje que en caso de que la hokage dijera la verdad y sakura amara a Itachi ella nunca le diría donde esta la persona que lo quiere matar por eso supe que algo andaba mal en todo por eso le seguí el juego a la hokage hasta encontrar algo que me dijera que yo estaba en lo correcto y entonces cuando llegue a casa vi esta carta- dijo tendiéndosela

Entonces lo que tu quieres decir es que sakura nunca le dio la información a Itachi no claro no seria lógico que le dijera donde esta la persona que quiere matarlo entiendo sensei- dijo el serio tomando la carta que le daba su sensei y la leyó atentamente- entiendo- dijo tristemente- toma- dijo extendiéndole la suya-aquí están todos los detalles-dijo

el peligris la tomo y la empezó a leer atentamente sin perder detalle-entiendo- dijo el- bien Naruto como leíste ella no quiere que hagas ninguna locura...-fue interrumpido

Pero sensei,yo no puedo dejarla sola,sabes que los rumores se extienden rápidamente y a esta hora por lo menos hasta suna estarán enterados, ademas de que ella esta sola y le puede pasar algo malo-dijo el con furia-sensei usted haga lo que quiera pero yo no descansare hasta que ella regrese y todos se disculpen con ella, aunque tenga que escapar de la aldea la buscare-dijo muy seguro- no voy a perder otro amigo- dijo el rubio

Naruto,no te estoy diciendo que no la busquemos,yo también quiero que regrese y que todos se disculpen con ella-dijo Hatake- tampoco quiero perder a otro de mis alumnos, pero 1º hay que planearlo todo para que todo salga bien- dijo el rubio comprendió y asintió

estuvieron así por un rato y decidieron que al día siguiente se verían para acabar su plan

Ala mañana siguiente un pelinegro despertaba de su placentero sueño y vio a su pelirosa junto a el eso hacia formar una tierna sonrisa en su rostro y dulcemente acaricio su cabello rosa para luego besar su frente se queda observándola por un rato cuando ella empieza a abrir lentamente sus ojos jade confundía mira a todos los lados sin saber donde se encontraba

sakura por fin despertaste- dijo feliz el pelinegro ella lo miro confundida

¿quien es sakura?¿donde estoy?¿quien eres tu?¿quien soy yo?-pregunto la jade

saku no recuerdas nada- dijo el tristemente ella negó con la cabeza intentando recordar algo pero le era imposible

No por mas que intento no logro recordar nada pero algo me dice que te conozco que eres una persona importante para mi- dijo ella dulcemente acariciando la mejilla del pelinegro-tu me podrías contar algo como quien soy, donde estoy...por favor-pidió ella

Claro tu te llamas sakura Haruno eres de Konoha, estas en la base de Akatsuki yo y otro Akatsuki te encontramos en el claro de un bosque no sabemos que te paso tu ya estaba inconsciente- le explico el pelinegro- mira este es el símbolo de konoha- dijo mostrando le el protector de ella

Entonces tu también eres de allí?¿por que el tuyo esta tachado?-pregunto ella

Si yo también soy de allí y esta tachado porque soy un miembro de Akatsuki y renegado de konoha-explico el

¿y cual es tu nombre?-dijo ella muy interesada

Itachi, Uchiha Itachi- dijo el mirándola

ella cambio su cara a una que parecía ida

(recuerdo de sakura)

Niña: donde me llevas- dijo riendo con los ojos vendados

Niño: es una sorpresa cerecita- dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla mientra la cargaba en brazos

Niña: Itachi-lo llamo- sabes que eres... muy bueno conmigo-dijo dulcemente

Ita: porque tu te lo mereces todos sakura-hime- dijo el dulcemente

(fin del 1º recuerdo)

Niña: no te vayas!!!, si das un paso mas empezare a gritar-dijo llorando desesperada

Niño: Sakura-chan- dijo poniéndose detrás en un rápido movimiento- Arigato-dijo dándole un golpe en la nuca dejándola noqueada

sakura: Sasuke...kun...-dijo cerrando los ojos el la dejo en un banco para después irse

(fin del 2º recuerdo)

Saku te encuentras bien-dijo el ojinegro preocupado por ella

Si- dijo volviendo en si- te recuerdo Ita-kun yo te llama así y te me decías Cerecita-dijo ella sonriendo le dulcemente- también recordé algo pero no comprendo que tenga que ver- dijo confundida

Dime a lo mejor te puedo ayudar- dijo el

Tuve otro recuerdo en el aparecía un tal Sasuke yo le pedía que no se fuera pero el solo me dio las gracias y me dejo en un banco- dijo ella sin comprender la unión entre los dos recuerdos

Sasuke es mi hermano pequeño tu y el erais compañeros de equipo junto a Naruto y Kakashi el recuerdo corresponde al día que el se fue de la aldea-le explico el cuando una tercera persona entro en la habitación

Veo que despertó- dijo Konan

sakura la miro y se asusto no sabia quien era y tenia miedo de que le fuera a hacer daño y se abrazo a Itachi escondiendo su cara en el pecho de este el la abrazo protectoramente Konan miro confundida la escena

Quien es ella Ita-kun me da miedo dile que se valla- dijo ella como una niña chiquita abrazada a Itachi

Tranquila Cerecita ella es Konan es medico solo te va a revisar no te hará daño yo te cuidare-le dijo dulcemente

Que sucede Itachi??-pregunto Konan sin entender nada

Ella despertó pero no recordaba nada yo le he explicado donde esta quien es y cual es mi nombre ella me recordó a mi y a Sasuke pero no recuerda nada mas ella solo recordó la partida de Sasuke y quien era yo – le explico mientras acariciaba dulcemente el cabello de la pelirosa

Por lo que me dices ella tiene amnesia debido a...-Itachi la miro para que no lo dijera- lo que sucedió acabara recordando todo con el tiempo no la fuerces a recordar puede ser peor-le advirtió ella – y que descanse lo máximo posible- dijo saliendo de la habitación dejándolos solos ellos estuvieron hablado por todo el día mientras sakura tenia algunos recuerdos sobre cuando era pequeña su familia Itachi y cosas así pronto cayo la noche ella quería salir un rato de la habitación e Itachi la llevo al jardín a ver las estrellas como tantas noches hicieron cuando eran pequeños

Es hermoso este lugar Itachi- dijo ella

apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro el la abrazo por la cintura acercándola mas a el

Si que lo es-dijo el dulcemente

Itachi- le llamo ella el la miro- Arigato-dijo dulcemente para seguir perdida en los ojos negros de Itachi al igual que el en los de ella así se pasaron minutos poco a poco de fueron acercando hasta juntar sus labios en un pequeño roce de labios era algo dulce y tierno luego se separaron y ambos miraron el cielo estrellado ella empezó a recordar algo

(recuerdo de sakura)

Cerecita- la llamo ella lo miro dulcemente- sabes dicen que si pides un deseo cuando veas una estrella fugaz se hace realidad- dijo un chico de unos 12 años mirando la lluvia de estrellas

Pues si veo una pediré un deseo y tu Ita-kun- pregunto una niña de unos 6 años con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del chico mientras el la abrazaba por lo cintura

Claro Cerecita-dijo- mira ahora-dijo señalando la estrella ambos cerraron los ojos y cuando los abrieron se miraron fijamente poco a poco se acercaron hasta juntar sus labios en un dulce y tierno roce de labios

(fin del recuerdo)

Itachi- llamo la joven el la miro- sabes esta noche me recuerda a la noche que nos besamos por primera vez la recuerdas?- pregunto ella dulcemente

Como olvidarla cerecita había lluvia de estrellas y estabas como ahora -dijo el dulcemente -pero tu como lo sabes si no recuerdas nada- dijo el

Bueno cuando me besaste recordé ese día -dijo ella mientras un escalofrió paso por todo su cuerpo no se había percatado hasta ese momento que hacia frió

Tienes frió-pregunto esta asintió el se quito su capa Atascaseis y la puso sobre sakura luego la volvió a abrazar por la cintura- vamos dentro aquí fuera ya hace frió dijo el dulcemente mientra ella solo asentía

se dirigieron a la habitación de Itachi cuando llegaron ambos se pusieron algo mas cómodo para dormir Sakura se puso un camiseta de Itachi que como era lógico le iba grande e Itachi se puso un pantalón mas cómodo luego ambos se recostaron en la cama sakura estaba apoyada en el pecho del pelinegro y el la abrazaba estaban tapados con una sabanas roja y un edredón negro así ambos se dejaron llevar por morfeo


	6. Chapter 6

Así fueron pasando los meses, ya habían pasado 2 años, desde que perdió la memoria y poco a poco fue recordando casi todo, aunque aun no lo recordaba todo lo que paso.

Itachi se había vuelto sobre protector con sakura, no permitía que nadie se le acercara mas de lo debido, ella era tratada muy bien por todos los Akatsukis, incluso se había echo amiga de ellos sobre todo de Konan, ellas eran inseparables, ya que eran las únicas chicas.

Deidara siempre esta en peleas con Itachi, por no dejar que se acercara a sakura, pero aun así el la protegía para que no volviera a sufrir, el al igual que todos los Akatsukis la protegían de todo.

Era una mañana hermosa, los rayos entraban por la ventana de cierto pelinegro, que esta mirando como dormía su acompañante de cabellos rosa.

Es tan hermosa cuando duerme, parece un ángel-dijo con una sonrisa de lado- yo sera un día especial, me encargare de que nunca lo olvides-dijo levantándose de la cama, para dirigirse a la cocina y preparar un hermoso desayuno para su niña, el desayuno constaba de: Té, zumos, agua, leche condensada, café y azucarillos en forma de corazón, cava o champaña, bombones, muffin de chocolate, galletas, pasteles, frutos secos, fresas y frutas de color rojo, y mantequilla. Todo ello servido en una bandeja con una vela roja y una copita para la bebida. Un osito de peluche, y rosas rojas.

Una vez lo tubo todo fue a su habitación, donde la pelirosa para su suerte aun dormía, dejo las cosas en su mesita de noche y la despertó dulcemente.

Cerecita- la llamo suavemente- despierta ya es tarde-dijo besando su frente.

Ita-kun-dijo ella medio dormida aun,con una sonrisa,por la forma tan dulce que la despertó Itachi- buenos días- dijo sentándose en la cama.

Buenos días- dijo el dulcemente- vamos a desayunar- pregunto.

No, no tengo ganas de levantarme aun-dijo ella.

Nadie dijo que te tuvieras que levantar Cerecita- dijo sonriendo el Uchiha mayor

A no, entonces- dijo ella sin entender

Entonces yo desayunaras en la cama- dijo mientras se levantaba a tomar la bandeja con el desayuno las rosas y el osito- toma Cerecita- dijo dándole las rosas y el osito- feliz San Valentín- dijo ante la mira sorprendida de sakura- desayunamos?- pregunto con la bandeja del desayuno en las manos.

Ita-kun- dijo emocionada- esto... esto- dijo dejando escapar unas lagrimas.

Cerecita que sucede?- dijo preocupado.

No es nada,es que nadie había echo esto por mi,eres muy dulce conmigo-dijo ella-ay que tonta,ahora pensaras que soy una tonta sentimental-dijo ella.

No es cierto,yo nunca pensaría eso de ti, ademas me parece muy tierno que te emociones, te hace ver muy bonita, sabes cuando te emocionas te brillan los ojos-dijo dulcemente-bueno desayunamos-pregunto.

Si Ita-kun-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Así estuvieron desayunando los dos juntos en la cama, cuando acabaron se quedaron una rato mas en la cama abrazados, hablando.

Ita-kun, recuerdas nuestro ultimo San Valentín juntos- le pregunto ella.

Como olvidarlo-dijo el recordando

(recuerdo)

Faltaba una semana para San Valentín,y un joven pelinegro iba por todas las tiendas de la aldea,buscando un regalo especial para su niña, cuando llega a una tienda al las afueras de la aldea, era una tienda bastante antigua y con un aspecto un tanto terrorífico, con olor a antigüedad y humedad, pero eso no le impidió entrar a ver si allí encontraba lo que buscaba. Al entrar todo era oscuro y no había nadie, se iba a ir cuando una voz lo detuvo

Itachi¿verdad?- dijo una señora mayor-te estaba esperando-finalizo.

Era una señora de unos 70 años con el pelo blanco llevaba un vestido oscuro, era baja.

Si, soy yo, como sabe mi nombre-pregunto el- y porque me estaba esperando-dijo sin comprender.

Como no conocer el nombre del genio de los Uchiha-dijo con una sonrisa- y te estaba esperando,porque sabia que vendrías,yo tengo lo que tu necesitas-finalizo la señora.

Y como sabe que yo necesito algo-pregunto intrigado.

Tus ojos lo dicen, quieres un regalo especial para una persona, una chica para ser mas exactos. Me equivoco joven Itachi- pregunto la señora.

No no se equivoca,y bien,que es lo que yo necesito- pregunto el.

Esperame aquí un momento- dijo la señora.

Luego desaparecer tras una puerta. Al rato regreso con algo en sus manos.

Tome joven- dijo extendiéndole una cadena con una comadreja con una inscripción por atrás: nunca te olvidare.

Esto es lo que necesito?-pregunto.

Si,si se la regalas a esa chica especial, nunca te olvidara,aunque la vida os ponga encontrá- explico

vale gracias cuanto es-pregunto.

Nada,es un regalo,espero que te sirva de mucho joven- dijo ella sonriendo.

Gracias de verdad- dijo el saliendo de la tienda.

Fue saltando hasta su casa y fue a su habitación cogió una hoja y un papel y se puso a escribir:

_**Querida Cerecita**_

_**te escribo esta carta,para que sepas que te amo y siempre sera así**_

_**¿Quien te ama como yo cosita linda?**_ _**esto es como un fin de una novela,**_ _**nuestra historia la mas bella,**_ _**Te voy a contar la historia de un gran amor. Tu y yo como locos nos queremos,los dos compartimos un corazón, y estoy dispuesto a todo,**_ _**mi ídolo Romeo,que lucho por amor,**_ _**un soldado,es un héroe,aunque muere en la guerra.**_ _**¿Quién te ama como yo cosita linda? **_ _**Recuerdas, nuestras vidas, cuando niños, aquel domingo nos dimos el primer besito e hicimos un pacto de palabra, yo te amo y tu me amas, **_ _**y aunque venga el fin del mundo,**_ _**ni la muerte nos separa.**_ _**y esas madrugadas que escalé por tu ventana, y tu padre se levantaba,**_ _**no contaban con mi astucia nunca,nunca me pillaba, tu madre buscando el ruido y yo debajo de tu cama. Como olvidar ese colegio **_ _**donde estudia tu cuerpo, en el baño, piso cuatro, todos los días dos y cuarto. Tus días amargos remedié con una visita. Yo conozco tus defectos, tus más íntimos secretos, yo que te vi reír, te vi llorar, yo viví a tu lado los mejores y peores capítulos de nuestra novela,de nuestra historia.**_ _**TE AMO CERECITA**_ _**Att: Itachi**_ cuando finalizo de escribir,la guardo en un sobre,y lo puso junto a la cajita con la cadena. En otra parte de la aldea,una joven pelirosa,estaba buscando un regalo para una persona muy especial, cuando llega a una tienda al las afueras de la aldea, era una tienda bastante antigua y con un aspecto un tanto terrorífico, con olor a antigüedad y humedad, pero eso no le impidió entrar a ver si allí encontraba lo que buscaba. Al entrar todo era oscuro y no había nadie, se iba a ir cuando una voz la detuvo Sakura ¿verdad?-pegunto una persona de unos 70 años. Si señora soy yo como sabe mi nombre-pregunto ella. Eso no importa jovencita, yo tengo lo que usted necesita- dijo la señora. ¿y como sabe que yo necesito algo?-pregunto sin comprender. Tus ojos me lo dicen,quieres regalarle algo a una persona muy especial,y esa persona es un joven-dijo con una sonrisa. Si es verdad- dijo muy feliz. Esperame aquí no tardo-dijo ella. Se fue hacia dentro y en un rato regreso con una cadena con un botón de cerezo con una inscripción: Nunca te olvidare. Toma jovencita- dijo la anciana- si se la das a la persona especial,nunca te olvidara,aunque la vida os ponga encontrá Gracias,cuanto es- pregunto ella feliz. Nada,es un regalo, espero que te sea muy útil- finalizo la anciana con una sonrisa. Muchas gracias de verdad- dijo muy feliz llenándose a su casa. Así pasaron los días,hasta el día de San Valentín,ellos se encontraron en la lago de siempre. Cerecita- dijo feliz el ojinegro abrazándola dulcemente. Ita-kun -dijo ella correspondiendo el abrazo de igual manera. Te extrañe- dijo dulcemente mirándola a los ojos. Yo también- dijo ella mirándolo Poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un beso dulce, tierno e inocente, con mucho amor, luego de un rato se separaron y mirándose a los ojos dijeron. Te amo- dijeron a la vez luego se sentaron abrazados mirando las estrellas. Así pasaron un rato abrazados bajo las estrellas disfrutando de la compañía mutua. Cerecita-la llamo Itachi-toma dijo extendiéndole la cajita y la carta. Ella lo cogió,y abrió la caja,viendo la cadenita,se emociono mucho,luego abrió la carta y la leyó, y aun mas emocionada, abrazo al pelinegro. Itachi gracias es muy hermoso-dijo ella emocionada- te amo-dijo ella- toma- dijo dándole otra cajita a el. El la abrí y vio la cadenita,cosa que le gusto mucho,pero no lo demostró tanto como la pelirosa,el sonrió de lado. Es preciosa mi niña- dijo abrazándola- te amo- dio abrazándola dulcemente. Luego le puso la cadenita a sakura y se la puso el también, se quedaron allí los dos juntos abrazados bajos las estrellas. (fin del recuerdo) Esa noche fue la mejor de mi vida-dijo la pelirosa- nunca me quite la cadena,tenia miedo de que si me la quitaba no te volviera a ver,y yo no quería eso-dijo ella. Yo tampoco me la quite nunca, ya que siempre que me perdía en la oscuridad, te recordaba y tu me dabas la luz que necesitaba-dijo el dulcemente. Así pasaron toda la mañana en la cama abrazados hablando, a la hora de comer,el la llevo a comer a un claro cercano,los dos juntos bajo un cerezo,todo muy romántico,y bien organizado por Konan,ya que ella había ayudado a Itachi a organizar es día (recuerdo) Un pelinegro va caminando por la guarida,cuando se encuentra con una peliazul. Konan-la llamo esta se giro- necesito que me ayudes con una cosa-pidió Sakura ¿no?-pregunto ella. Va a ser San Valentín,y quiero que sea un día especial para ella-le explico. Dejámelo a mi,yo lo preparare todo- dijo ella feliz. Gracias,te debo una- dijo el Uchiha. Descuida,por que mi hermanita tenga un día súper feliz cualquier cosa- le dijo ella con una sonrisa luego de eso cada uno siguió su camino (fin del recuerdo) Después de comer,ambos se quedaron allí toda la tarde,abrazados como hacían cuando eran pequeños,hasta la noche,en donde le tenia preparada una cena bajo las estrellas,todo estaba rodeado de velas y flores,un camino de pétalos de cerezo,ella estaba muy emocionada por todo,después de cenar se quedaron viendo las estrellas,y ella se durmió en los brazos de Itachi,el la cargo hasta la cama,la recostó en ella y el al lado,y se quedo mirándola hasta que morfeo lo llevo junto a ella. 


	7. Chapter 7

Mientras en otra parte de Akatsuki un rubio no muy contento por lo que había visto. Puto Uchiha que coños se cree acaparando a saku todo el puto día-grito el. Vaya parece que alguien esta de malas hoy- dijo el peliplateado. Hidan que coño quieres-pregunto furioso. Vale vale que por que saku-chan haga mas caso a Itachi que a ti no te tienes que poner así- dijo burlonamente el Jashimista. Ella no hace mas caso a Uchiha el no deja que nadie se le acerque que es distinto ademas de que nunca le deja hacer nada seguro y ella ya esta cansada de eso solo que el no se dad cuenta- dije cabreado el rubio. Pos no parecía incomoda con Uchiha cuando la cargaba en brazos o cuando estuvieron en el lago abrazados-dijo el-ademas cuando vas a entender que ella solo te ve como un amigo un hermano y que a quien ama es a Itachi-dijo Hidan. eso no es cierto-grito el rubio. Cuando Deidara grito se abrió una puerta dejando ver a un pelinegro molesto. A ti que coño te pasa Deidara- dijo fríamente- que no entiendes que las personas normales a esta hora duermen o que-dijo molesto-como no dejes de gritar y despiertes a sakura te ira muy mal si tanto quieres discutir con Hidan que sea en otro lado no delante de mi habitación que hay gente que duerme sabes-finalizo mirando con odio a el rubio y entro en la habitación Ves Deidara cabreaste a Itachi- dijo Hidan Quitate- dijo furioso el rubio yendo a su habitación Mientras que en konoha estos dos años habían cambiado muchas cosas Kakashi y Naruto no le habían dicho nada a Tsunade de las carta que sakura les dejo ellos habían estado haciendo un plan para averiguar que paso y donde esta la chica habían estado recopilando información suficiente pero nadie sabia nada de ella habían escuchado varios rumores de que en estos dos años Akatsuki tenia un miembro nuevo para ser mas exactos una chica de la cual solo se sabia que era compañera de Itachi y Kisame y en ocasiones de otros grupos pero rara era la vez que Uchiha no iba en su equipo se decía que eran inseparables. Se encontraban reunidos en el despacho de la Hokage el peliplata y el rubio ya que esta los había llamado para algo importante. Vieja que es lo que pasa- dijo el rubio algo molesto aun no le perdonaba lo de sakura. Si hokage-sama que es lo que sucede-dijo este mas o menos igual que Naruto Lo primero, quiero informarles de que el nuevo miembro de Akatsuki, es muy mucho mas poderoso de lo que en un principio se creía, ya que por lo que e oído es una persona con un gran poder, aparte que es muy hábil en casi todos los campos, pero sobre todo el genjutsus, ya que ha sido entrenada por el genio Uchiha, es muy hábil a la hora de matar, muy rápida e es imposible detectar sus movimientos, incluso para el Sharingan de los Uchiha, eso suponemos que se debe a que Itachi le a mostrado todo sobre su linea sucesoria, y si lo que dicen es cierto ella, Uchiha y Kisame forman un equipo invencible, por lo tanto muy útil para Akatsuki y un gran peligro para las naciones ninja, ya que los tres se complementan a la perfección, ya que el punto débil del equipo seria la chica, por el afecto que ambos le tienen, ellos lo saben, por lo que a la hora de luchar se forman de manera en que si ella corriera algún peligro, uno de ellos llegara a tiempo, es un equipo formidable, tienen un buen trabajo en equipo, la verdad me sorprende que siendo asesinos tengan ese trabajo en equipo tan envidiable-concluyo ella. Entiendo -dijo el peliplata acabando de asimilar la información recibida. También los mande llamar por otro motivo- dijo la hokage. Y cual es- pregunto Hatake Bueno verán, el otro motivo es que cierto ex integrante del equipo 7, ha regresado a la villa para quedarse-dijo ella- Shizune hazle pasar- dijo a la pelinegra esta asintió Los dos miraban intrigados de ver quien era y con alguna esperanza de que fuera su pelirosa pero la decepción cuando vieron de quien se trataba. Parece que no se alegran de que haya vuelto después de todo- dijo el pelinegro Sasuke no es eso es que pensábamos que eras otra persona-dijo el Copy ninja sakura no volverá Kakashi, Naruto, cuantas veces tengo que decirles que ella nos traiciono al irse junto a Itachi- dijo seria la Hokage No hace falta que nos lo repitas siempre pero yo se que Sakura-chan nunca nos dejaría por ir junto a Itachi por mucho que usted diga que lo amaba- dijo serio el rubio. Naruto- lo llamo Kakashi este entendió que no debía hablar mas de la cuenta y asintió- vamos a ver cuanto has mejorado Sasuke, te esperamos en el campo 7, para entrenar en cinco minutos- dijo Hatake- Naruto ven conmigo un minuto, Sasuke no tardes-dijo desapareciendo junto a Naruto Mientra que en Akatsuki en el despacho del líder se encontraban 3 personas mas aparte de el y Konan. Bien de que se trata- dijo una voz fría Tenéis que ir a konoha por unos pergaminos muy importantes-dijo el líder Esta bien- dijo otra voz fría Cuando partimos- dijo la tercera voz. Ya mismo cuanto antes regreséis mejor- dijo serio- a Itachi Kisame cuidar mucho a sakura- dijo dándoles una sonrisa. Descuida Pein estaré bien cuida a todos estos locos y a Konan- dijo dulcemente. Claro tranquila lo haré-dijo el. Nos vamos cerecita- dijo el Uchiha. Claro Ita-kun, vamos sardina en lata-dijo con gracia. Mocosa veras cuando te pille- dijo Kisame Esta se escondió tras Itachi y este dedico una mira de "La tocas y mueres" a su compañero y así partieron rumbo Konoha. 


	8. Chapter 8

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

**Ya llevaban medio camino de viaje cuando sakura se mareo y cayo del árbol pero antes de que tocara el suelo Itachi la cogió Kisame no tardo en llegar junto a Itachi.**

**Que le ha pasado Itachi- pregunto preocupado por su compañera.**

**No se Kisame solamente tuve el reflejo de que se caí del árbol y la cogí- dijo el pelinegro- supongo que se mareo, últimamente no se a encontrado muy bien, ha estado con fiebre, según Konan solo es un refriado, pero creo que me oculta algo- le explico. **

**Entiendo, crees que sea algo malo-pregunto notablemente preocupado.**

**No se Kisame ,solo no quiero que le pase nada, ademas creo que esto tiene que ver con los extraños sueños que tiene por las noches, intentado acceder a ellos mientras duerme con el Sharingan, pero soy incapaz, es muy frustrante no saber como ayudarla, ademas creo que esos sueños tienen que ver con el mal nacido que la violo-finalizo- esta anocheciendo, falta poco para llegar, sera mejor que descansemos hasta que saku se recupere y le baje la fiebre- vamos a aquella cabaña parece abandonada-dijo el Uchiha.**

**Esta bien, espera aquí, voy a revisar que sea así, estando la mocosa en ese estado no creo que nos sea muy conveniente meternos en problemas-aconsejo Hosigaki.**

**Creo que esta vez tienes razón Kisame, no tardes, ya que va a llover y eso pondría peor el estado de saku- dijo preocupado por su niña el Uchiha.**

**Descuida Itachi, no me tardo- dijo saltando por los arboles rápidamente.**

**Cuando Kisame desapareció, Itachi miro a sakura, esta estaba mas pálida que de costumbre, la fiebre no cedía y esta empezaba a temblar, el la abrazo mas contra si para transmitirle su calor, pero no funcionaba, entonces se quito la capa y la arropo para así darle mas calor, pero no dejaba de temblar.**

**Saku que tienes- dijo preocupado- mierda, Kisame porque coño tarda tanto-dijo desesperado, después de un rato apareció**

**Siento la tardanza, me estaba asegurando de que no hubiera nadie en los alrededores y de buscar algunas medicina que me dijo Zepsu y Konan- explico.**

**Esta bien vamos – dijo llegando a la cabaña.**

**Cuando llegaron, llevo a sakura a una de las habitaciones, donde se quedo con ella toda la noche, Kisame se fue a dormir por orden de Itachi, mientras el cuidaba a la pelirosa, ya le habían aplicado la medicina que les dio Konan, le puso paños de agua para que le bajara la fiebre, también dejo de temblar, ahora solo dormía A la mañana siguiente despertó**

**Buenos días Cerecita-dijo el pelinegro dulcemente.**

**Buenos días mocosa-dijo el peliazul.**

**Buenos días Ita-kun- dijo ella dulcemente ignorando a su otro compañero.**

**Que tal te sientes-pregunto Uchiha.**

**Bien, solo no recuerdo como llegue aquí, ni que paso ayer, solo recuerdo que todo se nublo y nada mas-finalizo ella.**

**Bueno, te mareaste cuando estábamos saltando y te caíste del árbol, yo te cogí y te traje aquí, tuviste fiebre toda la noche- dijo el pelinegro- me alegro que te encuentres mejor-dijo el.**

**Gracias Ita-kun ya podemos seguir – dio ella.**

**No tan rápido señorita-dijo el deteniéndola- aquí ahí alguien que últimamente no se a alimentado correctamente-dijo regañándola-no quiero que te vuelvas a marear por no ingerir alimentos, así que de aquí no te levantas hasta que no comas algo-finalizo serio.**

**Ella sabia que el tenia razón, que últimamente no había comido apenas y que se volvería a marear si no comía, ademas de que conocía a Itachi y el no la regañaría si no estuviera preocupado por ella y por tal como lo dijo no la dejaría mover hasta que no comiera.**

**Esta bien-dijo ella.**

**Así me gusta saku- dijo el dulcemente**

**Kisame le trajo algo para comer, después de comer siguieron su camino a Konoha entre: peleas y discusiones entre Kisame y sakura, miradas dulces de Itachi a la única chica del grupo, risas entre los tres y charlas de cosas triviales, así llegaron a Konoha.**

**Bien chicos, ahora ay que tener mas cuidado, no queremos problemas esta claro-dijo el líder del grupo(Itachi).**

**Hai- respondieron los otros dos.**

**Mientras en otra parte de Konoha, había tres chicos dos pelinegros y un rubio hablando cuando llego un cuarto peliplata.**

**Nas! Hola chicos-dijo Hatake.**

**Kakashi-sensei llega tarde- le reclamo el rubio a su sensei.**

Lo siento, es que se me cruzo un gato negro y tuve que tomar el camino largo...-dijo el peliplata.

Mentira!!!-grito el rubio, algo triste recordando cuando eran el y sakura quienes hacían eso.

Bueno chicos, vamos a entrenar- dijo el peliplata cambiando de tema-lo primero que harán sera correr por una hora-dijo el leyendo su libro.

Todos empezaron a correr, mientras Hatake leía su valioso libro. Lo que ninguno sabia era lo que estaba sucediendo, no muy lejos de donde ellos estaban.

(en la torre hokage)

Hokage-sama- dijo un AMBU – Akatsuki esta en la aldea -informo.

Bien, enviá a dos escuadrones por ellos, los quiero vivos entendido-dijo seria.

Entendido hokage-sama- dijo desapareciendo de allí

El AMBU se fue del despacho y cumplió la orden de la hokage, fueron donde los Akatsukis

Akatsukis, no opongan resistencia y nadie saldrá herido- dijo un AMBU. Akatsukis, no opongan resistencia y nadie saldrá herido- dijo un AMBU.

Mirando perversamente a sakura, cosa que ninguno de los dos Akatsuki paso por alto. Itachi se puso delante de esta y Kisame lo imito poniéndose detrás

No juegues conmigo podrías salir herido-dijo fríamente Uchiha activando el Sharingan y mirándolo con odio.

Eso quiere decir que me puedo divertir un rato con ellos- pregunto Kisame agarrando a Samehada.

Claro Kisame, solo no te tardes mucho-dijo el- yo tengo una promesa que cumplir-dijo serio

(recuerdo)

estaba una pelirosa y un pelinegro viendo las estrellas en un claro.

Ita-kun-le llamo ella.

Dime que sucede-pregunto el mirándola

Me prometes que la próxima vez que vallamos a Konoha, me dejaras vengarme por lo que me hizo-pregunto ella sabiendo que no habría otra forma que su compañero se lo permitiera.

Solo si yo estoy a tu lado en ese momento, para asegurar que no te pase nada.-dijo el mirando el cielo de nuevo.

Claro, no podría hacelo sin ti- dijo ella imitándolo

En ese caso, te lo prometo-dijo el pasando su mano por la cintura de la chica.

Arigato- dijo ella recargado su cabeza en el hombro del chico

(fin del recuerdo)

Esta bien, no tardo en alcanzarlos-dijo el peliazul.

Vamos Cerecita-dijo el Uchiha agarrándola de la cintura.

Claro- dijo ella- cuidate sardina- le dijo a su otro compañero sonriendo.

Tu también mocosa- le dijo este.

Luego de eso ambos desaparecieron en un montón de cuervos y apareciendo en el despacho de la hokage.

Hokage- dijo con odio la pelirosa

Akatsuki- dijo esta viendo a los dos Akatsukis- quienes sois, identificaros-ordeno.

Ambos se quitaron su sombrero, dejando al descubierto sus identidades, la hokage se sorprendió de ver como su ex-alumna había cambiado tanto en dos años, se notaba que era fría como el Uchiha y con un gran odio hacia la aldea.

Ya veo, Uchiha Itachi y Haruno sakura, conque ella es la nueva miembro de la que tanto se habla- dijo ella seria mente.

Hmp-dijo ella con superioridad.

Pensé que Akatsuki solo aceptaba miembros de élite-dijo ella cosa que enfureció a sakura, Itachi lo noto y la calmo atraiéndola mas a el.

No me subestime- dijo ella, indicándole a Itachi que estaba bien-ahora si puede decir que soy una traidora, hokage es mas le doy las gracias por lo que hizo, gracias a eso, me e dado cuenta de como son las personas, y que no siempre son lo que parecen- dijo mirando a Itachi, este puso una sonrisa de medio lado, luego volvió a la hokage-pero, estoy aquí para demostrarle a usted y su estúpida aldea lo que perdió-finalizo.

Conque eso quieres, eh-dijo la hokage muy segura- así sera, siganme- dijo desapareciendo al igual que hicieron Itachi y sakura.

Así aparecieron en un campo de entrenamiento.

Cuando quieras sakura- dijo con superioridad.

La pelirosa miro a su compañero pidiendo permiso este asintió

Solo no te precipites, recuerda lo que te enseñe todo este tiempo. No lo utilices si no es necesario, sabes que aun no lo dominas del todo- le pidió-prometeme que si no puedes seguir me dejaras acabar ami, antes que utilizarlo-dijo notablemente preocupado.

Te lo prometo- dijo ella dulcemente, para calmarlo le dio un dulce beso en los labios, ella sabia que siempre funcionaba- estaré bien- le prometió

Lo se- aseguro el- te quiero- le dijo.

Ella fue hasta la hokage que miraba la escena sin creer lo que veía, se puso en posición ataque, la hokage la imito y así empezó la batalla de taijutsus. Estuvieron un buen rato peleando, cuando llego el otro miembro de Akatsuki, ellas seguían peleando, así fue llegando mas gente, a los que Itachi metía en su genjutsu para que no interrumpieran a su niña, Kisame le ayudaba con su espada, paso el tiempo y la hokage no podía mas, sakura estaba apunto de matarla, cuando una voz la detuvo.

Sakura-chan!!!!-dijo el rubio- no lo hagas- ella se giro a ver a su compañero que llegaba seguido de su sensei y los dos pelinegros, ella giro de nuevo a indicarles a sus compañeros que había finalizado, estos asintieron y fueron junto a ella, ella volvió a la hokage en el suelo sin poder levantarse.

Que pasa, no te querías vengar- dijo esta.

Ya e obtenido mi venganza, que mas humillación que la hokage sea vencida por un Akatsuki, y que este te deje con vida- dijo ella- tienes suerte, que Kakashi y Naruto llegaran, son a los únicos de esta aldea que no quiero ver sufrir- dijo ella ellos lo escucharon ya que se habían acercado, ella volteo a verlos y se encontró con una persona que no esperaba ver, ella se refugio tras Itachi este la abrazo protectoramente mirando con odio a su hermano.

Mocosa estas bien- dijo preocupado, por la mirada perdida de su compañera y su expresión de horror.

El...- dijo ella llorando y abrazando mas fuerte a Itachi-el... es- dijo ella

Cerecita que pasa-dijo preocupado

el...-dijo recordando lo que Sasuke le hizo.

Ella no consegia hablar, solo quedo en shock recordando una y otra vez la violación, Itachi preocupado de vera sakura así uso su Sharingan para ver lo que pasaba, así vio como Sasuke fue quien violo a sakura.

Kisame- lo llamo furioso por lo que descubrió, este se acerco- cuidala yo tengo algo que hacer- dijo mirando con odio a su hermano- llevatela de aquí, llevala con Pein- dijo este.

Luego de dar la orden a Kisame se fue directo a Sasuke, donde este no se esperaba lo que paso, y recibió un combo de golpes por parte de Itachi, este seguía pegando a su hermano, cuando la pelirosa reacciono, corrió hacia Itachi cuando iba a ser atravesado por la espalda con el chidori de Sasuke. Siendo ella quien recibe el ataque cayendo en brazos de Itachi, Kisame corrió hacia ellos, todos estaban en shock por lo que acababa de suceder.

Sakura!!!- grito el Uchiha mayor, abrazando el cuerpo de se pelirosa.

I..Ita...-kun-dijo ella débilmente

Shhh, no hables, todo estará bien- dijo el con una lagrima bajando por su rostro-Kisame contacta con Pein rápido dile lo que a pasado- dijo este, el peliazul lo hizo, utilizando una técnica de telepatía

Itachi- lo llamo.

Niña loca- dijo el – no debiste hacerlo- la regaño-no entiendes, que si te pasa algo no podría vivir en un mundo sin ti-le dijo- no entiendes, que te amo- dijo el todos miraban la escena nadie hacia nada estaban en shock.

Si, lo se- dijo ella. Soy muy egoísta, pero, yo tampoco podría estar en un mundo sin ti-dijo ella- te... amo- dijo para luego caer inconsciente en brazos de Itachi

No!!!!, sakura, no me hagas esto, raciona, por favor – dijo este desesperado

Itachi- lo llamo su compañero- Pein dijo que vayamos a la cabaña del bosque, que Zepsu ya estará allí- le dijo al oído, este asintió y tomo a sakura en brazos.

Donde te la llevas- dijo un rubio reaccionando, al igual que el resto.

Eso no os importa- dijo con odio mirando a Sasuke- a estúpido hermano pequeño, te juro que pagaras lo que le hiciste a sakura hace dos años atrás y lo de ahora, te lo juro como que soy Uchiha Itachi- Sasuke miro a su hermano, sabia que no era una simple amenaza, que el si cumpliría lo que dijo, todos miraron a Sasuke y así desaparecieron los 3 Akatsukis


	9. Chapter 9

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

Llegaron a la cabaña donde Zepsu los esperaba, Itachi llevo a sakura a una de las habitaciones seguidos de los otros dos, una vez en la habitación Zepsu los mando salir a lo que el pelinegro se negó y su compañero lo tubo que sacar a la fuerza, Zepsu empezó su trabajo de salvar a la pelirosa, ella estaba muy débil y por el ataque de Sasuke varios órganos fueron dañados lo que ponía en un gran peligro su vida, fuera de la habitación estaban los otros dos uno de ellos desando entrar a la habitación y el otro haciendo todo lo posible por detenerlo.

Itachi calmate de una vez, yo también quiero saber que es lo que pasa y estar dentro, pero es por el bien de la mocosa- dijo seriamente el peliazul.

Tu no sabes nada Kisame- dijo furioso- si hubieras obedecido mi orden esto no habría pasado y sakura estaría bien- dijo frió

Si, tienes razón, sakura estaría bien, pero tu seria el que estuviese mal o muerto y eso seria peor Itachi- dijo el calmado.

No tubo en cuenta las palabras de Itachi ya que el sabia que no pensaba lo que decía solo estaba preocupado por sakura. Ella los había cambiado a todos, pero sobretodo a Itachi, ella era un ángel para los Akatsuki, ellos lo sabían y por ello la protegían.

Porque te fuiste contra tu hermano después que la mocosa se quedo ida- pregunto el, ya que sabia que ay era cuando todo empezó

Cuando sakura quedo ida, yo me preocupe y utilice el Sharingan para ver lo que le sucedía-explico mas calmado.

Entiendo y porque le dijiste a Sasuke que pagaría lo que le hizo a la mocosa Hace dos años- volvió a preguntar ya que no habría otra forma que el le contara.

Cuanto hace que ella esta en Akatsuki- pregunto el pelinegro.

Dos años-dijo Kisame sin entender.

En este tiempo que es lo único que ella no ha recordado- volvió a preguntar.

Quien la violo- dijo el.

Y bien?- volvió a preguntar

Kisame se quedo un rato pensando uniendo la información

(pensamientos de Kisame)

NO puede hablar claro y no hacerme pensar a mi. En fin haber: el utilizo el Sharingan en ella para ver lo que le sucedía, amenazo a su her por algo que le hizo dos años antas a sakura, hace dos años que ella es Akatsuki, y lo único que no recuerda es su violación-repitió lo dicho por el Uchiha.

Si hace dos años Sasuke le hizo algo tubo que ser algo antes de que ella fuera Akatsuki... pero que tiene que ver que ella no recuerde quien la violo... piensa Kisame eso tiene que ser una clave... Claro ella recordó quien la violo... pero que tiene que ver el Uchiha menor en todo... a menos que... claro Itachi vio con el Sharingan que quien violo a la mocosa fue su hermano y por ello se fue contra el. Estúpido Uchiha, como se atreve a tocar a la mocosa, no tardara en tener noticias miás y de mi Samehada, me paga por hacer daño a la mocosa. Lo matare.

(fin de los pensamientos de Kisame)

Tu hermano fue que la violo verdad- pregunto notablemente enfadado.

Así es ahora entiendes porque quiso matar a ese estúpido-dijo el- una vez cometí un error pero lo enmendare pronto-finalizo.

Luego de un rato en silencio cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

(pensamiento de Itachi)

Saku por favor no me dejes yo no podría seguir sin ti tu eres lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida fui un estúpido al dejar con vida a sasuke pero te juro que le haré pagar el daño que te hizo a un que yo tenga morir para ello.

(fin de los pensamientos de Itachi)

(pensamientos de Kisame)

maldito uchiha como se atreve a dañar a la mocosa no sabe lo que a echo se las tendrá que ver conmigo y Samehada tarde o temprano el pagara lo que te hizo mocosa pero tu tienes que seguir con vida no nos puedes dejar tu eres nuestra luz en la oscuridad.

(fin de los pensamientos de Kisame)

ellos estaban en sus pensamientos cuando salio Zepsu de la habitación el primero en reaccionar fue Itachi que fue directo hacia el.

Zepsu como se encuentra- dijo preocupado.

Tranquilo Itachi, después de pasarme parte del día de ayer y hoy prácticamente entero, e logrado estabilizarla, eso quiere decir que ella sigue con vida, pero esta muy débil, por lo menos aguantara hasta llegar a la guarida, allí tenemos lo necesario para poder salvarla, ademas de que allí cuento con la ayuda de Konan- finalizo el Akatsuki

Esta bien pos vamos cuanto antes- dijo Itachi.

No tan rápido Itachi ya avise a el líder y mandara a Deidara para que con sus pájaros lleguemos antes.- dijo la planta.

Hmp... como quieras- dijo fríamente, ya que no le hacia gracia que Deidara estuviera cerca de su niña.-cuando llegue nos iremos-dijo entrando en la habitación donde estaba su niña.

Entro y fue directo a la cama donde sakura seguía inconsciente se sentó a lado de esta mirándola dulcemente y acariciándole la cabeza.

Cerecita tienes que aguantar un poco mas, ya veras que todo sale bien, pronto te recuperaras, te juro que cuando despiertes todo sera distinto a como lo a sido hasta ahora, mi hermano pagara el daño que te ha echo, y ahora si nadie nos separara y podremos ser felices, como lo soñamos desde pequeños-dijo el con una sonrisa-recuerdas el día que casi nos pilla mi padre, fue muy divertido huir de el...

(recuerdo)

una tarde soleada estaban dos niños en un jardín viendo las nubes abrazados están solos en la casa.

Ita-kun y tu madre y tu ototo no están en la casa- pregunto una niña nerviosa por si los pillaban, ya que eso les traería problemas a ambos.

Tranquila Cerecita mi madre y Sasuke se fueron al parque un rato no hay nadie en casa- dijo el joven- sabes una cosa-pregunto el ella negó con la cabeza- te amo- dijo el para luego darle un beso.

Yo también a ti Ita-kun-dijo ella.

Así estuvieron un rato abrazados disfrutando de la compañía del otro hablando de cosas triviales hasta que una voz los sorprendió ya que ninguno espera que alguien los sorprendiera.

Ya estoy en casa- dijo una voz masculina- pasar chicos- dijo la misma voz.

Mierda mi padre-dijo Itachi.

Y ahora que hacemos Ita-kun- pregunto la chica nerviosa.

Ven- dijo ayudándola a levantar y tomándole la mano- confiás en mi no es así- pregunto el ella asintió- entonces vamos- dijo desapareciendo justo cuando su padre entraba en el jardín Así pasaron la tarde huyendo de todos los sitios donde su padres los podía pillar. Luego de estar huyendo unas horas fueron al lago donde siempre se veían Ambos se tiraron en el césped para descansar. Sakura empezó a reír cosa que llamo la atención de Itachi.

Que te hace tanta gracia- pregunto con una sonrisa.

A sido muy divertido- dijo ella.

Si tienes razón asido muy divertido- dijo el riendo junto a ella.

Se pasaron el rato riendo y hablando hasta que ya entrada la noche sakura se quedo dormida abrazada a Itachi el la observo dormir por un rato mas y después la cargo y llevo a su casa allí entro por la ventana como tantas noches hacia y la recostó el la cama luego la arropo y se quedo viéndola dormir después de unas horas decidió ir a su casa, no sin antes despedirse.

Buenas noches Cerecita que sueñes con los angelitos- dijo para después depositar un dulce beso en su frente y salir por donde entro.

(fin del recuerdo)

El estaba perdido en sus recuerdos cuando un voz gritando lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Como coños ninguno de los dos pudo evitar que le pasar eso- grito el rubio.

Deidara quieres calmarte y te lo explico- le dijo ya furioso Kisame.- ella fue la que se puso por medio para proteger a Itachi, del ataque de su hermano todo fue muy rápido no pudimos hacer nada Itachi estaba de espalda y yo no me di cuenta de que sakura no estaba esta que oí a Itachi gritar, pero ya era tarde ella recibió el impacto del chidori por Itachi- finalizo el peliazul.

Estáis mal de la cabeza, se supone que la misión era coger el pergamino y volver, porque coño Itachi tubo que buscar pela con su hermano-dijo aun mas furioso el rubio.

Tu no sabes nada Deidara, tu no sabes porque paso todo, Itachi no busco la pelea con su hermano, es mas ni siquiera sabes porque pelearon- dijo furioso Kisame porque el no tenia ningún derecho a juzgar lo que hizo Itachi.

Entonces dime porque coño peleo Itachi con el eh dime por la estúpida venganza de su hermano no me lo creo-dijo Deidara.

No no tiene nada que ver con esa venganza, mas bien con el echo de que fue Sasuke quien....- fue interrumpido por el pelinegro el cual carba en brazos a la pelirosa.

Kisame se enterara a su debido tiempo al igual que el resto entendido- dijo seriamente.

Hai Itachi- dijo el mirando a la pelirosa.

Bien dejando eso claro sera mejor partir ya no hay tiempo que perder- dijo fríamente- iremos en dos grupos Kisame yo y saku en uno y tu y Zepsu en otro- ordeno el Uchiha.

Y a ti quien te nombro jefe- dijo Deidara.

Hmp...no voy a discutir contigo mejor hazlo y punto- dijo el.- Kisame vamos- dijo seria mente así partieron en dos grupos hacia la guarida.

Mientra tanto en Konoha todos los presentes miraban al menor de los Uchiha.

Sasuke- le llamo cierto rubio- que a querido decir Itachi con lo que le hiciste a sakura hace dos años- pregunto.

No se de que me hablas- dijo seriamente recordando lo que le hizo a sakura- vas a creer a un asesino antes que ami- pregunto Sasuke

no pero por algo dijo eso Itachi- dijo el seriamente.

Ademas sakura se comporto muy extraño cuando te vio, ademas ella pareció como en shock recordando algo... Itachi uso su Sharingan para ver que sucedía y vio algo... por su reacción devino ser algo que le hiciste a sakura... y por lo que a dicho fue algo cuando ella se fue de la aldea... pero ay otra cosa si según la Hokage ella se fue con Itachi como es posible que a ella le pasara algo... que Sasuke se le acercara estando Itachi cerca-dijo Kakashi haciendo cambiar el rostro de Sasuke y Tsunade-solo hay dos opciones 1º que la Hokage mienta respecto a que sakura era una traidora y que se fue con Itachi y todos los rumores que circulaba llegaran a oídos de Sasuke y este para vengarse de ella por estar con su hermano y hacerle daño a este le hizo algo sakura para luego Itachi encontrarla y llevarla a Akatsuki para cuidar de ella y 2º que el que mienta sea Itachi y Sasuke y la Hokage digan la verdad-finalizo el-yo creo mas en la 1º opción- finalizo el.

Como!!??- dijeron la hokage y el Uchiha a la vez.

Veréis analizando la situación 1º punto cuando llegamos ellos ya tenían pensado irse 2º punto cuando sakura vio a Sasuke recordó algo que este hizo sin duda podría decir que Itachi no sabia nada lo cual nos lleva al 3º punto Itachi vio algo con el Sharingan ese algo incluía a Sasuke y sakura 4º punto Itachi estaba furioso por lo que se deduce que sasuke le hizo algo malo a sakura y como Itachi la ama quiso vengarse 5º punto sakura reacción cuando sasuke iba a atravesar a Itachi con el chidori sin ella la que recibió el impacto por ello y las palabras que dijo deduzco que en este tiempo ella se enamoro de Itachi y no cuando la hokage lo dijo y 6º punto Itachi no sabia nada de lo que paso entre ambos hasta hoy si ella se hubiese ido con el con dijo la Hokage el lo sabría de antes – finalizo Hatake dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Yo opino igual que el sensei sakura nunca haría lo que usted dijo – dijo Naruto serio- y como me entere de lo que le hiciste Sasuke Itachi sera tu menor problema eso lo juro- finalizo el desapareciendo seguido de su sensei


	10. Chapter 10

Así todo el mundo empezó a dudar de lo que la hokage dijo sakura.

Mientras en otro parte muy lejos de allí volando por los cielos iban 5 Akatsukis en dos pájaros blancos.

Kisame, ten cuidado lo que dices, nadie debe saber que Sasuke fue quien violo a Saku, hasta que estemos en la guarida y me asegure de que mi princesa este a salvo, entendido-dijo acariciando a sakura dulcemente.

Esta bien sera como tu digas Itachi- dijo el- sabes, creo que tienes competencia- dijo burlonamente.

Si hace tiempo me di cuenta de que Deidara siente algo por ella, pero me da igual yo la amo y quiero que ella sea feliz. si ella sintiese algo por Deidara yo la dejaría ser feliz y viéndola feliz yo también lo seria, ademas quien querría estar con un asesino como yo, por mi culpa ella esta así-dijo el mirando a su compañero.

I...Ita...Ita-kun-dijo muy débil la pelirosa-no...-el pelinegro la interrumpió

Shhh-dijo poniendo su dedo en los labios de la pelirosa- no te esfuerces, no hables aun estas débil-dijo el mirándola fijamente.

Ita-kun no... no sigas... diciendo eso...no mas... tu no eres un asesino... ni tienes... la culpa de nada- dijo muy débil ella- ademas...yo...Ita-kun...te...amo-dijo ella acto seguido cayo inconsciente de nuevo.

Y yo a ti princesa- dijo el Uchiha traiéndola mas a el.

Kisame solo mira la escena mientras el dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro  
y pensaba(hay Itachi esta niña puede hacer cosa increíbles como cambiarte a ti me alegro de que seas feliz amigo). Mientras que el rubio iba pensando en que le podría haber pasado a su cerezo para estar así y el culpable de ello pagaría muy caro lo que hizo. Así llegaron a la guarida donde todos los miembros los esperaban,nada mas bajar de los pájaros Konan fue directa a Itachi que llevaba a sakura en brazos mientras que Deidara lo miraba con odio.

Sakura!!- dijo Konan

Es inútil Konan, ella no te escucha, esta inconsciente, en el viaje despertó, pero volvió a caer inconsciente- le explico Kisame.

Konan luego habrá tiempo para hablar ahora ay que salvar a sakura- dijo seriamente Pein.

Itachi llevo a sakura a la habitación seguido por el resto se interno en la habitación y la recostó en la cama Konan se acerco a el.

Itachi estará bien es fuerte no te preocupes- dijo dulcemente.

Se que es fuerte Konan pero no soportaría perderla-dijo el.

Te prometo que eso no pasara pero ahora dejanos esto a mi y a Zepsu si-dijo ella.

Esta bien gracias Konan-dijo saliendo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta.

Una vez fuera todos esperaban para preguntar que fue lo que sucedió.

Itachi que paso- pregunto Pein notablemente preocupado por la pelirosa.

Si que le sucedió a saku- pregunto Hidan

Tobi quiere saber que le paso a nee-chan- dijo Tobi

Deidara lo miraba con odio y no había abierto la boca desde que salieron de la cabaña.

Bien por partes- dijo frió Itachi miro a Kisame y este asintió-Cuando Konan y Zepsu terminen les contare todo-dijo serio-has entonces les diré porque MI cerecita- dijo remarcando el "MI"-esta así-miro a Deidara este estaba notablemente furioso-Sasuke y yo peleamos el me iba a dar por la espalda con el chidori pero de pronto apareció saku recibiendo el impacto del chidori por mi- dijo el- bien eso es todo por el momento esta que ellos acaben-finalizo el Uchiha.

Itachi pero alguien se tendrá que quedar con sakura cuando terminen no la podemos dejar sola- dijo Pein serio.

No tenia pensado que eso sucediera-dijo Itachi-Kisame ya esta al tanto de la situación y por lo tanto el se quedara con sakura mientras les explico luego yo le remplazare-aclaro el.

Esta bien- dijo Pein- cuando acaben todos en la sala de reuniones-ordeno.

Así pasaron las horas cada uno hacían cosas diferentes hasta que al amanecer del 2º día Konan y Zepsu salieron de la habitación del pelinegro.

Konan como esta- pregunto enseguida Itachi.

Tranquilo Itachi te dije que ella era fuerte y no le pasaría nada-dijo Konan-esta fuera de peligro pero sigue inconsciente tarda un poco en despertar pero lo hará no te preocupes-dijo dulcemente.

Gracias Konan Zepsu de verdad-dijo el Uchiha.

Que bien que la mocosa este a salvo-dijo Kisame

Todos estaban contentos de saber que su ángel estaba fuera de peligro.

Puedo entrar a verla-pregunto el Uchiha Konan asintió y el entro.

Fue directo a la cama donde se sentó al lado de su pelirosa y la mio dulcemente de acerco poco a poco a ella y lentamente junto sus labios con los de ella en un dulce beso. Luego se separo y sonrió al recordar las palabras que le dijo su pelirosa, le beso dulcemente la frente y luego salio de la habitación

(pensamientos de sakura)

Donde estoy- se pregunto

estaba en un lugar lleno de estrella ella siguió un camino de esa estrella y la llevo hacia un espejo donde se vio reflejada pero esa no era ella era alguien igual a ella pero a la vez diferente. Esta vestía de negro tenia el pelo igual de lago que sakura con el mismo peinado pero donde ella llevaba el protector esta no llevaba nada. Sakura puso las manos en el espejo y su reflejo la agarro y salio de el quedando la una enfrente a la otra.

Donde estoy- volvió a preguntar.

Eso solo tu lo sabes saku-dijo la pelirosa

Quien eres tu- pregunto de nuevo sakura.

Veo que no recuerdas nada-dijo la otra.

Yo si recuerdo- dijo sakura.

Que recuerdas-pregunto la otra chica.

Recuerdo a Itachi, Deidara, a todos y cada uno de los Akatsuki, a Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, al todos los de la villa, a Sasuke y su equipo, a los de la arena. Los recuerdo a todos también lo que me hizo la villa y Sasuke, porque estoy en Akatsuki, y lo que paso en la villa cuando Protegí a Itachi- dijo muy segura sakura.

No me refería a eso pero es mejor así- dijo sonriendo la chica.

Luego se miraron esta abrazo a sakura.

Yo te protejere-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Luego desapareció todo se volvió negro

(fin de los pensamientos de sakura)

Cuando Itachi salio de la habitación le indico a Kisame que entrara a cuidar de sakura este asintió y entro en la habitación Itachi seguido de el resto fueron a la sala de reuniones, una vez allí todos se sentaron y Itachi comenzó a hablar.

Bueno ahora que estamos todos os diré el motivo de porque MI cerecita-mirando a Deidara- esta en esas condiciones-dijo el pelinegro todos pusieron atención a todo lo que el dijo- bueno pues nosotros fuimos a por el pergamino como bien nos ordeno Pein los AMBU nos rodearon y Kisame se quedo con ellos ya que yo tenia que cumplir una promesa...-Deidara interrumpió

Que mierda de promesa matar a tu hermano por tu culpa esta saku así- dijo furioso el pelinegro le miro con odio.

Itachi continua- dijo Pein- Deidara como vuelvas a interrumpir te vas fuera de la reunión-amenazo Pein

Bueno como dije tenia una promesa que cumplir le prometí hace batan a saku que cuando volviéramos a Konoha la ayudaría a vengarse de la Hokage por lo que le hizo-dijo mirando a Deidara- dejamos a Kisame con los AMBU y fuimos con la Hokage saku lucho contra ella y cuando la iba a matar apareció el chico kyubi para detenerla seguido de el iban el resto de lo que una vez fue el equipo 7 suena gracioso pero por un instante todo el equipo 7 estuvo reunido, bueno saku no quiso hacer daño a Naruto ni a Kakashi ya que eran las únicas personas de esa villa que nunca le hicieron daño por ello dejo viva a la hokage humillada al ser vencida por una Akatsuki y salva por tal, ella no se percato de la presencia del 3º miembro del equipo 7 hasta que cruzo su mira con la de Sasuke, cuando lo vio ella quedo ida y se refugio tras de mi yo la abrace pero supe que algo no iba bien utilice mi Sharingan para ver que era lo que pensaba saku y lo vi-dijo el con odio al recordarlo.

Que viste-pregunto impaciente Deidara

Te acuerdas cuando encontramos a saku- le pregunto el rubio asintió-luego Konan dijo que la violaron pero saku no recordaba nada-Deidara volvió a asentir sin comprender- bien pos cuando utilice el Sharingan lo vi, vi quien violo a saku-todos se sorprendieron el cada vez sentía mas odio hacia su hermano.

Quien-dijeron todos a unisono.

Vi como la imagen de... Sasuke violando a mi cerecita pasaba una y otra vez por su mente yo me lance contra mi hermano lo golpee y así dio comienzo la batalla iba hacer que pagara lo que le hizo a mi cerecita pero el hizo un clon sin que me percatara me iba a atravesar con el chidori cunado sakura reacciono y corrió hacia mi interponiéndose ante el chidori de Sasuke y mi cuerpo siendo ella la que recibe el impacto luego callo en mis brazos Kisame contacto a Pein y el resto ya lo sabéis-finalizo el Uchiha.

Todos estaban notablemente enfadados sobre todo cierto rubio de ojos azules.

Juro que matare a tu hermano Uchiha-dijo Sasori.

Tobi no entiende lo que contó- dijo Tobi

No el sera mi próximo sacrificio-dijo Hidan con una sonrisa sádica

Así todos y cada uno pensaron la forma en la que matarían al Uchiha menor sin percatarse que dos personas hacia rato que abandonaron la sala.

En los pasillos de Akatsuki

Donde vas Deidara- pregunto el Uchiha.

No es obvio no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras el sigue con vida-dijo furioso.

Deidara mira tu y yo no somos amigos ni siquiera nos llevamos bien-dijo el pelinegro- tampoco pretendo arreglarlo esta claro pero no vayas no aun-dijo serio.

Para que para que puedas ir tu antes no Uchiha no-dijo el rubio.

No lo dijo por eso sino por que si te importa lo mas mínimo sakura la tendrías encuenta antes de cometer la locura que piensas hacer ella... te aprecia y sufriría mucho si algo te pasase lo hago por ella no quiero verla sufrir otra vez- finalizo el Uchiha para luego irse dejando a Deidara en el pasillo sin saber que hacer.

Mientras tanto en konoha.

Sasuke a mi despacho ya-ordeno la hokage

hmp-dijo el uchiha que seguía pensando las ultimas palabras de Itachi

Así ambos desparecieron en una nube de humo y la gente se fue dispersando del lugar.

En el despacho.

Que fue lo que le hiciste a sakura- dijo seria la hokage.

Nose de que me habla-dio el Uchiha- por no me dice si es verdad lo que usted dijo de sakura- dijo el Uchiha.

Mira aquí ambos ocultamos cosas- sentencio la Hokage así que habla Uchiha-dijo seria.

Hable usted primero- dijo el Uchiha- escrito o no lo que dijo-pregunto.

No... bueno en parte algo es verdad-dijo dudando la hokage.

Que de todo es cierto-pregunto el Uchiha.

Que ella e Itachi se conocían desde antes que este se fuera de la villa-dijo la hokage.

Eso yo ya lo sabia ellos eran amigos desde pequeños yo los vi en varias ocasiones el le entrenaba, jugaban o simplemente observaban las nubes-dijo sasuke recordando las veces que sigo a su hermano para ver donde iba.

Entiendo pos eso el lo único cierto en todo pero ahora ella es Akatsuki y por lo tanto una traidora-dijo la hokage- y tu que le hiciste uchiha.

Yo me entere de todo lo que usted dijo, la odiaba a ella y a Itachi aun mas, cuando la encontré pelee contara ella, para luego dejarla inconsciente, me la lleve a una de las guaridas de

Orochimaru, la torture,maltrate y abuse de ella dejándola casi muerta, luego la abandone en el bosque , supongo que hay fue cuando Itachi la encontró y la llevo a Akatsuki y la curaron-finalizo recordando todo lo que le hizo a sakura.

La hokage estaba en shock no podía creer lo que Sasuke le estaba contando era... un miserable, le había destrozado la vida a su discípula y todo por su culpa por todo lo que ella invento para que sakura se fuera de la villa se sentía tan culpable por todo por haber inventado todo aquello por que por su culpa su alumna hubiera sufrido tanto y a estas hora podría incluso estar muerte si no era atendida cuanto antes ya que por salvar a Itachi fue atravesada por el chidori pero de algo estaba segura era que ella no habría reaccionado tan rápido de no haber estado una persona importante en en el lugar de Itachi pero aun así se sentía miserable se daba asco a si misma.

Por tu bien Uchiha que ni Kakashi ni mucho menos Naruto se enteren-dijo seria la hokage-ahora que tu hermano lo sabe no tardara en enterarse Akatsuki..-fue interrumpida.

Que tienen que ver ellos aquí-pregunto sin comprender.

Veras el equipo que conforman Itachi, sakura y Kisame es el mejor de los equipos que pueda existir muchas aldeas envidian el equipo que forman sus tres integrante ya sea por el lazo que une a tu hermano con sakura o no ella se lleva bien con sus dos compañeros tanto que ellos darían su vida por la de ella, si simplemente se lleva la mitad de bien con el resto de sus miembros y estoy segura que con uno de ellos se lleva igual que con tu hermano, lo que Itachi te hizo sera mínimo con lo que te podría pasar si el resto se enterasen-explico la hokage.

El chico palideció por si no tenia suficiente con su hermano mayor que ye era bastante peligroso ahora tendría a toda una organización de asesinos clase S tras el y todo por culpa de las cosas que invento la hokage.

Sasuke puedes retirarte- dijo la hokage.

Este desapareció dejando a la hokage pensando en la que le había echo a su alumna


	11. Chapter 11

Mientras un rubio estaba con un peliplata comiendo ramen.

Kakashi-sensei cree que sakura este bien-dijo preocupado- quiero decir si podrá salvarse después de que Sasuke la atravesara con el chidori-pregunto.

No lo se Naruto pero ella es fuerte y en estos dos años por lo que vimos se hizo mas fuerte y formo vínculos fuertes con Itachi nose si se salvara pero de lo que estoy seguro es que las tornas de los Uchiha cambiaron-dijo Hatake.

No entiendo entiendo sensei como cambiaron-pregunto el rubio.

Ay Naruto, veras cuando digo que cambiaron quiero decir que Sasuke ya no va a perseguir a Itachi...-Naruto lo interrumpió

Pero eso esta bien así no hay peligro de que Sasuke nos traicione otra vez y solo nos queda traer a Sakura-chan-dijo ilusionado el rubio.

No no esta bien ya que ahora es Itachi el que quiere matar a Sasuke, por lo que paso con sakura y algo mas que le hizo, y si Itachi esta tras Sasuke y es cierto que los Akatsuki aprecian mucho a su nuevo miembro es decir a sakura, Sasuke esta en problemas-dijo Hatake- ademas por como actuó sakura salvando a Uchiha Itachi, dudo que ella piense separarse de el, ellos tienen un gran vinculo que los une- explico Hatake-y menos estando Sasuke cerca-finalizo-serio y preocupado por su única alumna.

Que crees que le haya echo Sasuke-pregunto el rubio.

Eso solo Itachi, sakura y Sasuke lo saben creo-dijo el dudando-puede que Itachi les haya dicho a los Akatsuki y puede que el equipo de Sasuke sepa todo-dijo el sensei.

Puede...-pero fue interrumpido por sus compañeros que recién llegaban.

Na...Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata.

Venga Hinata te toco a ti-dijo Ino abrazada de Sai.

Si Ino tiene razón-dijo Tenten de la mano de Neji.

Venga no seas tímida-animo Temari abrazada a Shikamaru.

No seáis problemáticas-dijo Shikamaru.

yo...no puedo chicas me da vergüenza-dijo roja Hinata.

Esta bien ya lo pregunto yo- dijo Kiba. Kakashi y Naruto se miraba sin entender.

Venga-animaron todos.

Vale,vale Naruto es cierto que Sakura-chan es miembro de los Akatsuki-pregunto el rubio asintió- y que se puso en medio cuando Sasuke iba a matar a su hermano para salvar la vida de este-pregunto.

Si es cierto que se puso en medio para salvar a Itachi-dijo triste.

Naruto tu estabas cerca de ellos-dijo la rubia este asintió-escuchaste lo que le dijo Itachi-pregunto este asintió de nuevo-que le dijo-pregunto Ino

lo que paso fue-todos pusieron atención-cuando sakura se puso en medio, Sasuke la atravesó con el chidori, Itachi grito su nombre y ella lo llamo, el la cayo y le dijo que todo estaría bien, el estaba muy preocupado por ella y le pidió a su compañero que contactara con el líder, este lo hizo, Saku lo volvió a llamar, el la llamo niña loca y la regaño, le dijo que no devio hacerlo, que si no entendía que si le pasaba algo no podría vivir en un mundo sin ella, que si no entendía que la amaba, ella le dijo que si lo sabia y que ella era muy egoísta pero que tampoco podría vivir en un mundo sin el, que lo amaba, luego cayo inconsciente en sus brazos, el estaba desesperado, le pedía que reaccionara y que no le hiciera eso, luego lo llamo su compañero y le dijo algo al oído, supongo que lo que le dijo el líder,Itachi cogió a sakura en sus brazos muy dulcemente y amenazo a Sasuke luego desaparecieron-explico el.

Joo que suerte tiene la frentona-dijo Ino

Si tienes razón Ino-dijeron las otras 3 chicas.

Y eso porque- pregunto el ojiperla sin entender a que si referían las chicas.

Pues por que va a ser Neji- dijo Ino- porque no todos los días un uchiha, y menos el genio Uchiha te dice que te ama, aparte que no esta para nada mal-explico Ino-incluso se podría decir que esta mas bueno que Sasuke-dijo ella todas asintieron.

Pero es un asesino clase S mato a todo su clan-les recordó Neji.

Pero a cuidado de sakura durante estos dos años- dijo Naruto.

Porque le interesa-dijo Sasuke- es la amigita del kyubi- explico el Uchiha menor furioso.

Si el hubiera querido ya me habría capturado, tubo suficiente tiempo, pero no lo hizo, estaba preocupado por Sakura-chan, sabes me di cuenta que no mentía cuando le dijo que la amaba, cosa que tu nunca hiciste, apesar que sabias que ella te amaba, sabes me alegro que ame a Itachi, el puede ser todo lo que queráis, pero nunca seria capaz de hacerle daño, es mas, creo que ninguno de los miembros de Akatsuki seria capaz, pueden ser asesinos clase S, y todo lo que queráis pero ellos si se han comportado como sus verdaderos amigos, no como vosotros, todos dudasteis de ella, la dejasteis sola, la humillasteis, y todo por lo que dijo la Hokage, que dudo que fuera verdad, sin embargo ellos la cuidaron, entrenaron, le dieron un hogar, un motivo por el cual luchar, le dieron el apoyo, la familia y el amor que aquí le negaron, no se quien es peor si vosotros por lo que le hicisteis a la persona que llamabais amiga o ellos por matar a gente, para mi esta claro ellos son mucho mejor que vosotros, a y Sasuke averiguaré lo que lo hiciste a Saku, hace dos años, aunque por ello tenga que buscar a los Akatsuki, te juro que cuando me entere tu menor problema es que Akatsuki y tu hermano te quieran matar, eso tenlo claro. La única que se salva es Temari, ya que creo que en la arena no sabían lo que paso-dijo furioso Naruto.

No, no sabíamos, pero cuando nos enteramos Gaara mando buscarla, el no creía a la Hokage, y pidió que la buscaran, el quería que se quedara a vivir en la arena con nosotros-explico Temari-Gaara y Kankurô la siguen buscando, para decirle que siempre que quiera puede ir a la arena, que allí no es una traidora, aunque este en Akatsuki-dijo Temari-yo espero que la encuentren, yo tampoco creo lo que dijo la Hokage, porque ella no es así, ella salvo la vida de mi hermano(Kankurô), y yo le estoy muy agradecida, espero que ella quiera venir a la arena, aunque sea unos días-dijo ilusionada-no sabia que ustedes-refiriéndose a todos menos Naruto y Kakashi-la consideraban una traidora y creyeron a la Hokage-dijo Temari.

Cualquier cosa me avisas Temari-dijo Naruto el y Kakashi se fueron.

Mientra tanto en Akatsuki, Itachi estaba cuidando a su pelirosa, también se encontraba allí Deidara que decidió hacer caso a Itachi, y quedarse junto a Saku cada uno a un lado de la cama de la pelirosa, así estuvieron hasta que la puerta su abrió, dejando pasar a un pelirrojo y un peliazul.

Como sigue la mocosa-pregunto preocupado.

Sigue sin reaccionar- dijo el Uchiha.

Sasori solo la miraba dulcemente, le parecía una chica asombrosa, ya que logro vencerle fácilmente.

Después de un rato la pelirosa empezó a despertar.

I...Ita-kun-lo llamo este le acaricio la cara dulcemente.

Estoy aquí tranquila-le dijo ella sonrió y volteo a ver a Deidara

Dei-dijo ella al verlo.

Me alegro que estés bien- dijo con una sonrisa.

Sasori-dijo ella el le sonrió y ella a el.

Sardina en lata-dijo con una sonrisa.

Nos tenias preocupados mocosa-dijo el.

Lo siento-se disculpo- Ita-kun esta enfadado-le pregunto.

No cerecita no estoy enfadado pero no lo vuelvas hacer-dijo el.

Que paso en Konoha al final-les pregunto.

Nose, cuando quedaste inconsciente nos fuimos para que Zepsu te revisara, luego vinimos aquí y Konan y Zepsu e curaron-explico- no recuerdas lo que paso-pregunto.

Si lo recuerdo, yo iba a matar a la Hokage, cuando apareció Naruto-kun y Kakashi-sensei, y me detuvieron también estaba Sasuke, yo recordé todo, me quede en shock, luego vi que sasuke te iba a matar, y me puse en medio luego...- miro a Deidara-tu y yo hablamos y yo quede inconsciente-dijo ella el Uchiha asintió

Muy bien jovencita, me tenias muy preocupada hermanita-dijo Konan abrazándola- no lo vuelvas hacer-dijo seria saku asintió

Konan la estas ahogando- dijo Pein, viendo como estaba la pelirosa.

Lo siento-dijo Konan soltándola, todos rieron.

Nee-chan-dijo Tobi feliz-estas bien-pregunto sakura asintió-Tobi es feliz-dijo.

Saku me alegro que despertaras-dijo Hidan sakura le dio una sonrisa

si yo también, sino quien me dirá trucos para conseguir mas dinero- dijo Kakuzu.

Sakura me alegro que estés bien-dijo Zepsu-pero sera mejor que la dejen descansar-dijo todos asintieron- Itachi cualquier cosa me avisas-dijo Zepsu y todos meno Itachi salieron

Descansa saku-le dijo Deidara ella asintió y el cerro la puerta.

Me tenias muy preocupado saku-dijo Itachi besando su frente-no debiste hacerlo-le dijo.

Quise hacerlo y lo haría mil veces mas, si tu vida corriera peligro-dijo ella segura de lo que decía

Te amo-le dijo Itachi acercándose a ella.

Y yo a ti- dijo ella quitando la distancia que los separaba y dándole un dulce beso.

Así estuvieron hasta que el aire les hizo falta, ella estaba sonrojada y a el le encantaba verla así.

Te ves preciosa sonrojada-le dijo el besándola otra vez pero con mas pasión que antes, poco a poco la fue recostando en la cama y el encima sin dejar caer todo su peso encima de ella, se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, el le acaricio dulcemente la cara y se separo de ella pero ella lo agarro.

Mi niña es mejor que descanses-dijo el ella negó- sabes me lo pones muy difícil, eres preciosa y me cuesta mucho hacer esto, pero es lo mejor, si no luego perderé mi autocontrol y ya no podre parar, hasta que no seas solo miá- dijo el, sakura lo beso.

Y quien a dicho que yo quiero que pares, que no quiero que me hagas solo tuya-dijo ella picaramente.

Saku esta segura, yo no quiero que hagas algo que no quieres-dijo el.

Si Itachi estoy segura, te amo, y quiero ser tuya, que tu seas el primer hombre, igual que fuiste el primero que me robo mi primer beso, quiero que me hagas olvidar lo que Sasuke me hizo, para pertenecerte solo a ti-dijo ella el no dudo un instante y la beso.

De eso no te quepa duda, seras solo miá, y olvidaras lo que el maldito de Sasuke te hizo-dijo el besándola

Poco a poco fue bajando al cuello donde dejo marcas para que supieran que era solo de el, le fue desabrochando el camisón mandándolo al suelo y dejándola en ropa interior, ella le quito la capa que fue a parar con su camisón seguida de la camiseta de Itachi, mientra le acariciaba el pecho con sus manos el le besaba en cuello bajando hasta sus pechos donde se deshizo del sujetador corriendo la misma suerte que el resto de ropa,una vez se deshizo de el beso uno de sus pechos mientras masajeaba el otro con su mano, estuvo jugando con ellos por un rato, luego volvió a besar a sakura en los labios, para después ir bajando besando todo rincón del cuerpo de la pelirosa,hasta que llego a la parte intima de esta donde se deshizo dela única prenda que le quedaba a esta, una vez lo hizo la miro entera.

Eres preciosa-dijo besándola

La siguió besando, mientra que con una de sus manos masajeaba uno de los pechos, y con la otra le masajeaba su intimidad, así fue metiendo un dedo para que ella se acostumbrara, luego dos, ella gemía su nombre de placer, este solo sonreía, y le decía cosas bonitas en el oído, ella estaba apunto de tener su primer orgasmo, y el lo presintió, y bajo dándole beso hasta la intimidad de sakura, la cual beso dulcemente haciendo que ella sintiera mas placer, hasta que se derramo, Itachi saboreo ese liquido y luego la volvió a besar, se deshizo de la ropa que aun le quedaba a el y se situó entre las piernas de la pelirosa, la miro dulcemente.

Estas segura-pregunto ella asintió

La volvió a besar, mientras se iba introduciendo dulcemente en ella, para no dañarla, ella dejo escapar unas lagrimas, que el limpio con besos, una vez dentro estuvo un rato para que ella se acostumbrara, y fue saliendo para entrar otra vez lentamente, ambos gemían de placer, poco a poco la fue embistiendo mas rápido, así hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo gritando el nombre del otro, Itachi se dejo caer sobre ella besándola dulcemente.

Te amo-dijeron ala vez.

Luego salio de ella y la abrazo, ella se acurruco en su pecho, el cogió las mantas y la tapo a ella y a el, y ambos se dejaron llevar por los brazos de morfeo.


	12. Chapter 12

Así pasaron los días y la pelirosa se recupero completamente claro que cierto pelinegro le ayudo a que se recuperara mas pronto dándole muchos mimitos... ambos estaban de lo mas felices ya que ya que por fin podían estar juntos y ser felices unas semanas sakura volvió a las misiones solo que no con el compañero que ella esperaba sino con cierto Akatsuki rubio de ojos azules que aunque eran buenos amigos ella prefería ir a las misiones con su pelinegro esta noticia no le gusto mucho al pelinegro ya que sabia lo que Deidara sentía por su niña así ella estaba apunto de partir a otra de sus misiones con el rubio.

Cuidate mucho si- le pidió el pelinegro.

Claro que me cuidare tranquilo Ita-kun estaré bien-dijo ella siempre que se separaba era lo mismo.

No olvides que te amo-dijo dándole un beso en los labios sin importarle la mira de cierto rubio ella lo correspondió

Lose tu tampoco lo olvides- dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios cosa que le gusto al Uchiha ya que ella sabia lo que significaban en el para luego lamer sensualmente el ovulo del pelinegro.

Niña traviesa ya veras cuando vuelvas de la misión no te escapas de tu castigo por niña mala-dijo el con gracia.

Quien a dicho que me quiera escapar-dijo muy sensualmente cosa que el rubio ya no soporto.

Sakura tenemos que irnos se hace tarde-dijo notablemente celoso cosa que noto el Uchiha este beso otra vez a sakura.

Cuidate si-esta asintió y el paso por al lado de el rubio con una sonrisa- ni pienses que por estar con ella en una misión tendrás ventaja sobro mi ella me ama y yo a ella- le advirtió el el rubio sonrió ante lo dicho.

Ya lo veremos Uchiha-dijo el rubio.

Luego el Uchiha se marcho mirando dulcemente a su niña, Deidara y sakura partieron a la misión estuvieron un rato en silencio.

Dei estas enfadado conmigo?-pregunto triste la pelirosa ya que el desde que se entero de lo de ella e Itachi casi no la hablaba.

No que te hace pensar el-dijo sin mirar a la pelirosa.

Esta se entristeció ante ese echo el se percato y decidió decirle la verdad de todo lo que pasaba por ello paro y bajo del árbol ella lo siguió sin entender.

Descansemos aquí- dijo el para luego tomar el valor para decirle-Sakura tengo que decirte algo- dijo el rubio.

Esta bien Dei dime -dijo ella poniendo atención al rubio.

Saku esto es muy difícil pero desde el primer día que te conocí no dejo de pensar en ti, en tus ojos, tus labios, tu cara,tu sonrisa, el movimiento de tu cuerpo al caminar,tu pelo moviéndose con el viento-dijo mientras le colocaba un mechón tras la oreja- se que tu amas a Itachi pero ya no lo soporto mas cada vez que lo veo cerca de ti me muero de celos y las ganas de matarlo me invaden, solo pensar que el te toca te besa,no eso me enferma-dijo el ella estaba confundida con todo lo que decía el rubio-saku te amo me enamore de ti y no lo puedo evitar,te quiero,te adoro,te deseo, te amo-finalizo el rubio dándole un beso en los labios a una pelirosa muy confundía que sin darse cuenta correspondió pero recordó a su pelinegro y se separo de el.

Lo siento Dei..-la interrumpió

Solo dame una oportunidad-pidió ella no supo como negarse la verdad era que adoraba a eso dos chicos el la volvió a besar ella no se negó-gracias—dijo el rubio separándose de ella.

Deidara-lo llamo- estoy muy confundida tu me gustas pero...-el la volvió a interrumpir.

Si lose amas a Itachi pero solo dame la oportunidad de mostrarte lo que te amo luego que volvamos a Akatsuki te dejare que tu decidas estar con el que tu quieras-dijo el- no le diré a Itachi tranquila-dijo el ella asintió el rubio la abrazo y se durmieron abrazados.

Así pasaron las semanas el rubio le demostraba de mil y una formas todo lo que la quería ella cada vez estaba mas confundida.

Era de noche estaban descansando en un claro del bosque era un lugar precioso

La pelirosa se adelanto unos pasos, hasta quedar a la altura del muchacho, y lo miro con dulzura;era una persona excepcional, por lo menos con ella ; la trataba los cariño, y no sabia como agredecerselo en ese momento se dejo llevar por sus instintos.

Suspiro y siguió observándole..

Deidara estaba tan relajado, cuando noto una presión sobre sus labios, los abrió de inmediato cuando dejo de sentirla, y allí la vio, Sakura; sonrojada y sonriente

La pelirosa volvió a proporcionarle un beso, pero esta vez mas apasionado a la vez que se acercaba mas a el, hasta el punto de sentarse encima del rubio, quien no pudo mas que excitarse ante el comportamiento de la pelirosa

Una vez separados, sakura le acaricio la mejilla mientras el posaba su mano derecha sobre su cintura.

-Eres mi chico-le dijo ella al joven, quien frunció el ceño ante las palabras de la chica, no obstante, la jalo del pelo hacia el y le lamió el mentón

Sakura estaba muy nerviosa, ya que sabia que era lo que hacia o porque.

Deslizo sus manos debajo suya, hasta el pantalón de el y comenzó a bajarle la cremallera de la bragueta, al rubio, quien al verla dudar,la tomo de las manos y la guió, sin dejar de mirarla .

la pelirosa se ruborizo por completo al sentir el roce de su piel contra el miembro de el, aun así, tenia muchas ganas de hacerlo con el rubio, quien sonrió al verla tan nerviosa.

- me encanta cuando te pones así- le dijo el chico

sakura le miro y sonrió

- Pues ami me gustan tus ojos- y dicho esto, volvió a besarlo.

la muchacha agarro con fuerza el miembro del rubio y comenzó a sobarlo con dulzura, haciendo que el joven se tensara y se estremeciera al sentir tales caricias.

Cerro los ojos para intentar tranquilizarse, mientras continuaba recibiendo los mimos de su chica, quien se aparto un poco de el para poder hacer bien su trabajo.

estaba tan nerviosa..., aun así se arrodillo en el suelo y se inclino sobre Deidara, entonces, se introdujo el pene del rubio en la boca y comenzó a lamerlo con calma.

Deidara gimió con fuerza al notar aquello y se aferro con fuerza a la cabellera de la chica, quien acelero su ritmo, haciendo que el muchacho gritara aun mas.

- Sa... sakura... - se esforzó por hablar el Akatsuki - No...ya me vengo...- la advirtió.

la adolescente se separo de el a tiempo para poder apreciar como su rubio se corría en sus manos y echaba la cabeza para atrás fatigado.

había sido increíble..

una vez echo esto, sakura soltó una risita y se lamió los restos de semen que quedaron en sus manos, mientras que volvía a sentarse sobre el muchacho, quien se esforzó por recuperarse, entonces, la miro con pasión y deseo

sakura adivino lo que pensaba y asintió tímidamente

Deidara introdujo su mano en el pantalón de la chica,y con la boca de su mano, inicio su juego...

comenzó a lamerle la parte intima haciendo que le chica gimiera y arqueara la espalda de placer y gozo.

el rubio sonrió y continuo con mas ganas, arrancando gritos de pasión por parte de la chica , quien cada vez se ruborizaba mas al escucharse.

se tapo la boca, para intentar aguantar sus chillidos, entonces, Deidara paro su movimiento y le retiro la mano de la boca

-Sakura, no hagas eso- esta lo miro ruborizada- a mi me gusta oír tus dulces gemidos, por favor..- y una vez dicho esto, le lamió el cuello.

le quito el pantalón corto con rapidez, haciendo que la pelirosa se sonrojara aun mas.

Entonces, y con cuidado, se llevo su mano derecha a su miembro

- Estas segura?- le pregunto temeroso de la respuesta que esta pudiera proporcionarle, sin embargo, asintió con total decisión,Deidara sonrió mientras se introducía en ella con suavidad.

Sakura gimió y poso sus manos sobre el pecho de el, acontinuacion coloco su cabeza en su hombro, a la vez que se hundía completamente , provocando que el que gimiera ahora fuese el rubio.

sakura sintió y se abrazo con fuerza a su rubio, mientras este sonreía para si.

Era solo suya...

Al poco tiempo, la pelirosa se separo de el levemente y comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos, haciendo que el rubio gimiera y la ayudara; la cogió los glúteos y los apretó con fuerza, masajeandolos contra su miembro, que ahora, entraba y salia de ella con total libertad, apuro su ritmo,provocando que ella gimiera de placer y saltara mas rápidamente

todo era como un sueño, pensó el rubio.

los minutos pasaban y cada vez sentían mas gozo, hasta el punto de sentirse explotar

Deidara se dejo caer sobre el prado,de puro placer, mientras la pelirosa le proporcionaba cada vez mas y mas, haciendo que el rubio comenzara a perder el control, entonces, la tomo de la cintura y rodó sobre el suelo, quedando por fin boca arriba, entonces, comenzó a embestirla con pasión, arrancando gemidos de placer por parte de la chica, quien le rodeo la cintura con las piernas, haciendo que la penetración fuera aun mas profunda.

las embestidas se volvieron salvajes a cada minuto que pasaba.

ambos gemían, centrados en el cuerpo del otro, entonces Deidara se dio cuenta de una cosa, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al notar que cada suspiro, que salia de los labios de sakura era por el, cada mirada, cada gemido era por el, y por su parte, cada palabra, cada caricia, cada latido de su corazón era por ella, entonces, sintió un gran placer y pensó que se estaba a punto de correr.

un escalofrió se apodero de su cuerpo al sentir como su pene era presionado por las paredes de aquella tibia y húmeda cueva que debido al gozo se contraía con fuerza, entonces, acelero mas su ritmo mientras volvía a tomar los labios de la joven entre los suyos,pero el choque de sus húmedas lenguas termino, cuando ambos gritaron al unisono, mientras el se derramaba en su interior.

ambos acababan de sentir el placer mas grande del mundo, de mano del otro.

Deidara se retiro lentamente y se dejo caer al lado de ella, quien se encontraba realmente agotada.

Los 2 después de esto, se miraron tiernamente y se besaron con dulzura, después de esto,el rubio se saco su chaqueta negra con nubes y la dejo sobre ellos, entonces, ambos se durmieron, bien cerca el uno del otro.

A la mañana siguiente el rubio se despertó primero pensando que todo era un sueño pero cuando vio a la pelirosa entre sus brazos supo que lo que paso anoche era real,se quedo observando a la pelirosa la cual seguía dulcemente dormida.

(sueño de sakura)

una joven pelirosa estaba sentada bajo un árbol de cerezo en el parque se le veía muy triste con los ojos rojos y algunas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Siempre es lo mismo-dijo ella llorando- papa y mama ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que era mi cumpleaños y se fueron nadie se acordado de que es mi cumpleaños-decía tristemente-quien se iba a acordar que yo es el cumpleaños de una niña fea con una frente enorme-decía ella cuando alguien la sobresalto tapándole los ojos.

Creo que aquí no hay nadie con esa descripción-dijo una voz masculina-pero yo se que yo es el cumpleaños de la niña mas guapa de toda konoha-dijo el aun tapándole los ojos- feliz cumpleaños Saku-dijo dándole un beso dulce en la mejilla ella sonrió-así te ves mas bonita-comento el.

Ita-kun que haces aquí no estabas en una misión-dijo ella abrazándolo-pensé que llegabas mañana-dijo apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro.

Por nada del mundo me perdería tu cumpleaños-dijo el traiéndola mas a el.

No lo voy a celebrar nadie salvo tu sea a acordado que era mi cumpleaños ni siquiera mis papas que se fueron hoy a una misión-dijo ella tristemente.

Si nadie se a acordado ellos se lo pierden tu y yo lo vamos a celebrar ademas hoy es el festival de primavera te prometo que haré que nunca olvides este cumpleaños-dijo el-por cierto esto es para ti-dijo poniéndole una pulsera con una I y una S.

Itachi-kun es preciosa-dijo dándole un beso.

Luego fueron al puesto de ramen a comer y de allí fueron a ver los puestos que había en el festival Itachi le regalo un montón de cosas a su pelirosa mimada estuvieron el las actividades que hacían luego cenaron en un puesto que había allí ambos se lo estaban pasando muy bien juntos sakura se olvido de que nadie se acordó de su cumpleaños, luego de cenar pasearon por el parque de los cerezos Itachi la tenia cogida de la mano la pelirosa no paraba de reír ya que el pelinegro le hacia cosquillas ella corría para que no la atrapara pero obvio el era mas rápido y siempre la pillaba así estuvieron un rato luego se tiraron en el prado para descansar ambos estaba abrazados el lugar no tardo en llenarse de gente para ver los fuegos artificiales, el pelinegro se sentó y la pelirosa también pero entre sus piernas este la abrazaba por detrás ella estaba apoyada en su pecho con las manos en la de Itachi,un poco después Itachi fue por un algodón de azúcar para la pelirosa ya que ella quería uno, no muy lejos de allí un grupo de niñas no dejaba de mirarla.

Esa es la frentona-dijo una rubia a sus dos amigas.

Si Ino-chan es sakura-san-dijo una ojiperla.

Con quien esta-pregunto una castaña.

Nose parece que sola-dijo Ino con una sonrisa

Ola chica que miran tanto-dijo una chica pelinegra que acababa de llegar.

Mira- dijo Ino señalando la dirección donde estaba la pelirosa.

Esa es la frentona??-pregunto.

Si Katara- dijo Ino

Un momento ella esta sola-dijo con una sonrisa malvada.-venir vamos a ver y la saludamos-dijo tramando como hacer sentir mal a la pelirosa.

Si-la siguieron llegando a la chica.

Hola frentona-dijo Katara.

Que quieres déjenme tranquila no les he echo nada-dijo ella.

Sabes frentona a estos sitios se viene con tu novio-dijo ella con una risa-no sola porque no nos dices donde esta tu novio o es que has venido tu sola-dijo con burla- sabes y e venido con Sasuke-kun-finalizo la pelirosa no estaba a gusto con ellas pero se tranquilizo al sentir que alguien la agarraba de la cintura.

Se llama sakura- dijo fríamente atraiéndola mas a el ya que vio como ella estaba intranquila-tranquila mi cerecita yo estoy aquí-le susurro al oído-ademas ella no a venido sola como otras-dijo mirándola luego sonrió-ella a venido conmigo-dijo el.

Y tu quien eres-dijo sin percatarse de con quien hablaba.

Itachi, Uchiha Itachi el novio de sakura-dijo el abrazándola-toma mi niña-dijo dándole el algodón de azúcar

Gracias Ita-kun-dijo ella roja ya que le acababa de decir a esas chicas su secreto.

Ademas dudo que mi ototo halla venido aquí-dijo el sentándose junto a sakura como estaban antes-ahora os podéis ir molestáis-dijo el ellas se fueron de allí

Ita-kun-lo llamo.

Dime cerecita-dijo dulcemente.

Es cierto que si estas hoy a las doce cuando acaben con una persona que quieres mucho y ves una estrella fugaz siempre te recordara-pregunto ella el sonrió y beso su frente.

No lo se pero hoy lo comprobaremos-dijo el-claro si tu quieres aunque seria imposible que yo me pudiera olvidar de ti algún día por muy lejos que estemos el uno del otro-le dijo dulcemente.

Si claro que quiero ademas yo tampoco me olvidare nunca de ti-dijo ella.

Así pasaron la el resto de la noche cuando los fuegos artificiales terminaron ellos miraron al cielo y pudieron ver la estrella fugaz según pasaba la estrella Itachi la beso dulcemente en los labios.

Pide un deso-dijo sin dejar de besarla ambos cerraron los ojos cuando los abrieron se miraron dulcemente.

Mientras no muy lejos de allí las 4 chicas estaban impresionadas al ver como el genio Uchiha besaba a sakura.

Después de un rato así Itachi se levanto y ayudo a la pelirosa la tomo de la mano y fueron para casa de la pelirosa entraron y fueron al cuarto de esta.

Ita-kun-dijo ella el le indico que prosiguiera- quedate aquí esta noche tengo miedo de quedarme sola en casa-dijo ella con un sonrojo el la beso dulcemente.

Claro que si mi niña-dijo luego los dos se echaron el la cama.

Gracias-dijo ella el la miro sin entender-por hacer que tenga el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida y por ser tan bueno y dulce conmigo-dijo ella.

Te dijo que tendrías el mejor cumpleaños y que nunca lo olvidarías-le recordó el-ahora descansa pequeña debes estar muy cansada-dijo el ella apoyo la cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro y este la abrazo-sueña con casas bonitas- le susurro pero esta ya se había dormido el no tardo en seguirla

(fin del sueño)

El rubio seguí mirándola ya que nunca se cansaría de hacerlo la pelirosa poco a poco fue despertándose al sentir que unos brazos la abrazaban y sin acordarse de la misión llamo a cierto pelinegro.

Ita-kun- dijo ella abriendo los ojos .

Luego todos los recuerdos de las semanas pasadas le vinieron de golpe a la mente todo lo que Deidara le confeso los besos cuando el rubio le pedía una oportunidad mas beso cuando ella se la daba y cuando la noche pasada se había entregado a el también los momentos que paso con el pelinegro y todas las promesas de amor eterno que se habían echo desde pequeños ella estaba segura de a quien amaba y de quien estaba perdidamente enamorada desde pequeña pero por alguna razón el rubio la confundía sin poder evitarlo dejo escapar unas lagrimas el rubio se preocupo.

Saku que sucede porque lloras-pregunto este preocupado.

Que no lo entiendes esto esta mal yo no quiero que nadie sufra por mi culpa se que es inevitable que uno de los dos no sufra y no quiero esto Deidara no quiero que nadie sufra por mi ni tu ni Itachi ambos ya habéis sufrido mucho-dijo ella llorando.

El rubio no sabia que decir vio como elle se levantaba y se disponía a irse.

Donde vas le pregunto-ella no le miro.

Nose dile a Pein que necesito estar sola un tiempo que no se preocupe solo necesito pensar que volveré cuanto antes-dijo- por favor no... le digas nada de lo que ha pasado a Itachi no soportaría que me odiara quiero ser yo quien se lo diga-dijo ella tristemente.

No le diré nada tranquila-dijo el luego ella desapareció salando entre los arboles.

Mientras no muy lejos de allí en la arena dos personas estaba hablando.

Kankurô sabes algo de ella-pregunto el pelirrojo su hermano negó el se dejo caer en la silla-bien esta noche saldré yo a buscarla conozco mejor el desierto tu te quedas a cargo de la aldea espero que cuando vuelva no este destruida-dijo el pelirrojo

Que exagerado tranquilo cuidare de tu aldea espero que tengas suerte y la encuentres-dijo el otro.

Ambos estuvieron hablando un rato mas hasta que se hizo de noche y el pelirrojo salio a buscar a cierta chica con la esperanza de al fin encontrarla de una buena vez.


	13. Chapter 13

Mientra no muy legos de la arena vagando sin rumbo fijo se veia a una pelirosa bastante triste y perdida en sus pensamientos.

Porque lo hice como fui capaz de dejarme convencer por Deidara soy una estúpida-se reprochaba así misma.

No eres una estúpida sakura-dijo un voz en su interior.

Si que lo soy ahora los dos sufrirán y en vez de dar la cara me voy como una miserable -dijo ella.

No tu no eres así nunca lo has sido y nunca lo seras-dijo aquella voz.

Tu no sabes nada de mi de echo no se quien eres porque no te había escuchado antes-dijo sakura.

Si lo hiciste aquella vez que estabas en coma cuando te hirió aquel chico recuerdas-le recordó el sueño que tubo .

Si lo recuerdo pero no me dijiste como te llamaba o que hacías ay-dijo saku.

Es mejor por el momento no sepas nada mas de mi solo que siempre te llevare por el camino correcto-dijo la voz segura.

Creo que esta vez te equivocaste no creo que el camino correcto fuera engañar a Itachi-dijo saku.

Lo era estate segura que lo era así te darías cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos en vez de estar dudando cada vez que estabas cerca de Deidara-dijo muy segura.

Pero su conversación se vio interrumpida por una voz que ella conocía muy bien este se acerco a ella y la abrazo fuertemente pero sin dañarla.

Al anochecer un pelirrojo salio de su aldea con la esperanza de encontrar a su amiga ya que tenia entendido que Akatsuki andaba cerca del desierto y quien mejor que el para encontrarla en este llevaba unas hora buscando sin resultados cuando de repente en su camino no a mucha distancia se hallaba un miembro de los Akatsuki con cabellera rosada el la reconoció y se dirigió hasta ella la llamo y cuando llego su lado la abrazo.

Cerezo por fin te encontré-dijo feliz sin soltarla.

Mapache-kun- dijo cariñosamente la pelirosa abrazándolo

Llevamos buscando te Kankurô, Temari y yo por dos años pero nun...-dejo de hablar para mirar preocupado a sakura ya que esta lo abraza fuertemente y lloraba amargamente en sus brazos-que tienes-pregunto el notablemente preocupado.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta ya que esta se desmallo es sus brazos el se preocupo mucho y utilizo su arena para llegar antes a su aldea. Una vez en la aldea mando avisar a los médicos y que los llevaran a su casa y que le avisaran a Kankurô que ya esta aquí y que fuera a la casa cuanto antes una vez dada las ordenes llevo a Saku hasta su habitación y la recostó en la cama los médicos y Kankurô no tardaron en llegar el ultimo se preocupo por ver en ese estado a su amiga, los médicos la revisaron y sakura despertó ellos avisaron a los dos hermanos que ella despertó estos no tardaron en entrar a su lado.

Y que tiene-pregunto Gaara sin separarse de la chica el doctor miro a sakura y luego a Gaara y sonrió

Lo que sucede Kazekage-sama es que su novia va a ser madre-dijo feliz los dos hermano la miraron ella lloraba amargamente-ademas de que no se a alimentado muy bien últimamente por ellos se desmayo-dijo el sakura despertó del shock en el que estaba.

No tiene que haber un error yo no puedo estar embarazada no es imposible-dijo ella llorando ya que sabia que con los dos chicos con los que había estado en ninguna de las ocasiones se cuidaron.

No hay ningún error señorita no se alegra-pregunto extrañado el doctor.

No claro que no me alegro esto es lo único que me faltaba-dijo llorando.

Sakura calmate por favor no os hará bien a ninguno-le pidió Gaara.

Saku, Gaara tiene razón-dijo Kankurô luego salio de la habitación dejando solos a los dos y fue a acompañar al doctor.

Saku porque no te alegra-pregunto el preocupado.

Gaara es lo peor que me puede pasar soy despreciable me doy asco de mi-dijo ella abrazándolo

No digas eso Saku no se porque lo dirás pero no quiero que te digas así-dijo el consolándola.

Desde que deje la aldea es como me siento-dijo ella- cuando deje la aldea Sasuke...el me violo por lo que invento la Hokage y para hacer daño a Itachi-kun luego yo perdí la memoria, Itachi y Deidara me llevaron a Akatsuki donde me trataron con una familia en ellos encontré lo que Konoha me negó, todos son únicos y excepcionales no tendría palabras para describir lo que siento hacia ellos, pasaron dos años y yo estaba con Itachi y Kisame en equipo y nos mandaron a Konoha a una misión yo lo único que no recordaba aun era lo de mi violación, allí me enfrente a la Hokage casi la mato pero Naruto y Kakashi me detuvieron a ellos nos les puedo hacer daño ya que son los únicos que no me trataron mal, allí bueno la cosa es que allí estaba Sasuke y al verlo lo recordé todo Itachi se preocupo porque no racionaba y utilizo su Sharingan en mi para ver que pasaba cuando lo vio se lanzo contra su hermano pelearon y cuando Sasuke iba a matar a Itachi yo me interpuse salvando la vida de Itachi a costa de la miá ese día le dije todo lo que sentía le dije que le amaba y el ami luego recuerdo que desperté sobre un pájaro pero volvía a caer inconsciente y cuando desperté estaba en la base en la habitación que compartía con Itachi todos estaba preocupados y vi en todos odio, odio a Sasuke supuse que Itachi les contó todo luego todos se fueron menos Itachi de esto hace dos meses tuve mi primera vez verdadera ya que la de sasuke no contaba con Itachi así paso el tiempo en las misiones pero esta vez con Deidara el chico que te ataco aquella vez el estaba enamorado de mi me lo confeso hace apenas un mes en la ultima misión el me logro confundir mis sentimientos hasta tal punto de acostarme con el eso fue apenas antes de ayer luego yo me sentí mal por lo que hice y le dije que necesitaba estar sola me vine al desierto recordé que tu me decías que era el mejor sitio para pensar y ay es donde tu me encontraste-explico ella toda la historia el pelirrojo y el castaño que llego poco después de empezar estaban furiosos.

Como se atrevió a hacerte eso ese maldito de Sasuke-dijo Gaara con ganas de asesinarlo.

Gaara dejame ir a Konoha y lo mato con mis manos-dijo el castaño.

Por favor calmaos-pidió la pelirosa ambos se tranquilizaron pero aun así eso no quedaría así

Y por eso no estas feliz de estar embarazada-dijo Gaara

No estoy feliz porque el bebe puede ser del hombre mas maravilloso del mundo y el que amo o pude ser de un hombre que aprecio y que en cierto momento logro confundirme-dijo ella llorando

Dime una cosa a Uchiha es a quien en verdad amas no?-pregunto el kage esta asintió-eres un caso perdido no se que tienen los Uchiha pero tu solo te fijas en ellos-dijo para que no se preocupara.

No se puede que sean los ojos negros como la noche la frialdad aparente de ambos o simplemente el echo de que Sasuke se parezca a Itachi-dijo ella recordando a su Uchiha-pero el problema es si el bebe es de Deidara yo no lo amo como para tener un hijo de el-dijo ella mas calmada.

Pequeña eso es fácil de saber si dices que con Itachi no estas desde hace un mes y con Deidara estuviste antes de ayer sabiendo el tiempo de embarazo sabes de quien es-dijo Kankurô.

Si tiene razón pero eso sera mañana ahora descansa-ordeno Gaara.

Vale pero no me dejéis sola-pidió ella así elles la abrazaron cariñosamente y ella se quedo dormida.

Gaara hizo llamar un AMBU para avisarle a su hermana que ya habían encontrado a Saku y que estaba con ellos. Luego ambos le siguieron el camino de morfeo a la pelirosa.

Mientras un rubio acababa de llegar a la base de los Akatsuki en la entrada diviso a cierto pelinegro y sonrió con superioridad este se acerco al no ver a su amada pelirosa se preocupo.

Donde esta sakura- pregunto el pelinegro.

A mi que me cuentas dijo que quería estar sola y se fue-dijo el rubio entrando en la base ignorando a su compañero.

Como le hayas echo algo te juro que me las pagaras- le amenazo con el Sharingan.

No le hice nada que ella no quisiera-dijo burlonamente.

Itachi lo miro con odio y lo cogió del cuello.

Que le hiciste desgraciado-dijo el furioso.

lo... que...tenia...que pasar...la hice...miá-dijo con dificultad pero sin borrar la sonrisa.

Eso es mentira ella nunca me traicionaría- dijo furioso solo de pensar lo que el rubio dijo, luego lo soltó.

Piensa lo que quieras cuando venga preguntáselo veras como es verdad-dijo el llendose de allí

Así paso la noche en su cuarto pensando el lo que dijo Deidara el sabia que podía ser verdad pero seguro que ella estaba arrepentida de ello y el rubio fue el culpable de ello confundiendola el la perdonaría si ella era sincera y le decía la verdad cuando llegara a la base con ese pensamiento se quedo dormido.

Ala mañana siguiente Gaara y Kankurô la acompañaron ha hacerse las pruebas a sakura.

Bien señorita las pruebas confirman que usted esta de casi dos meses de embarazo-dijo la doctora- felicidades-dijo con una sonrisa.

Casi dos meses-dijo feliz esta asintió- eso quiere decir que es de...tengo que decírselo se pondrá feliz-dijo emocionada pero eso se fue al recordar lo que sucedió con Deidara.

Ambos hermanos sonrieron al verla tan emocionada y se fuero de la clínica rumbo a la oficina de Gaara.

Saku cuando quieres volver a la base-pregunto Gaara.

Me gustaría volver yo mismo para poner todo en orden en mi vida-dijo ella.

Esta bien pero no iras sola unos ANBUS te escoltaran-dijo Gaara-tienes que cuidar a mi sobrino o sobrina-dijo feliz.

No nadie debe saber la ubicación de las guaridas entiéndelo-dijo ella.

Esta bien avisales que vuelve y que te recojan a medio camino esta bien-ella asintió-a y mas te vale traer a mi sobrinito para que lo conozca-le dijo con una sonrisa.

Gaara puede ir mi equipo-sugirio Kankurô el asinti-bien los reunire en la puerta te espero allí saku-dijo el.

Sakura hizo unos sellos y utilizo el jutsu de telepatía para contactar con Pein

Sakura cundo vuelves?donde estas?-pregunto el preocupado.

Estoy en la arena todo bien tranquilo vuelvo yo hasta medio camino me escoltara un grupo se ANBUS de allí en adelante puedo seguir sola-dijo ella.

De eso nada a medio camino os interceptara Zepsu es el que mas rápido puede llegar-dijo el.

Hai- respondido la pelirosa y ambos cortaron la comunicación.

Así sakura y Gaara fueron a despedirse en la entrada de la villa donde la esperaba Kankurô y su equipo.

Dile a Temi que siento no haberme quedado un poco mas pero en cuanto pueda volveré para verla-dijo ella abrazándolo

Siempre sera bien recibida- dijo el pelirrojo devolviendole el abrazo-Kankurô cuídenla-dijo todos asintieron.

Partieron de la villa el camino fue tranquilo hablaron de cosas triviales y a medio camino Zepsu apareció

Zepsu-dijo ella saludándolo

Sakura nos tuviste preocupados a todos- la regaño este.

lo siento-se disculpo luego se giro para ver a su Neko-te echare de menos- dijo ella abrazándolo

Yo también princesa-dijo el abrazándola-bueno es hora que cambiemos de rumbos buen viaje saku-se despidió

Lo mismo para ustedes Neko-dijo ella.

Así ca grupo partió con distinto destino Zepsu utilizo uno de sus jutsus para llegar antes a la bese así no tardaron en llegar cuando llegaron sakura vacilo un poco antes de entrar pero se llego de fuerzas y entro fue directa a la habitación de Itachi este estaba tirado en la cama con los ojos cerrados.

Al fin llegas cerecita estaba preocupado-dijo el dándole un beso pero ella se aparto de el no quería que el sufrirá mas era lo mejor le diría todo y que el decidiera que hacer.

Tenemos que hablar Itachi tengo que decirte dos cosas tu decide cual primero la buena o la mala-el se extraño no sabia si una de esas era lo que Deidara le contó aunque no estaba seguro de que fuera cierto se arriesgo.

Primero la mala-dijo sentándose en la cama indicándole a ella que hiciera lo mismo.

Lo siento Itachi fui una estúpida y se que si me odias por esto tendrás todos los motivos del mundo pero no quiero mentirte-dijo ella- en esta misión Deidara me confeso todo lo que sentía por mi y me confundió de tal manera que me acosté con el-dijo ella cerrando los ojos el hizo lo mismo suspiro y los abrió de nuevo por lo menos era sincera con el y eso lo tranquilizaba.

Saku-dijo acariciándole la cara dulcemente- dime la verdad a quien de los dos amas-pregunto el ella contesto sin dudar un segundo.

A ti a ti es al que amo-dijo ella el la abrazo.

Gracias-dijo el ella estaba confusa.

No estas enfadado-pregunto ella.

Si pero no contigo mi amor sino con Deidara por confundirte sabiendo que me amas tu no tuviste la culpa no te voy a reprochar nada nunca-dijo el besándola dulcemente.

Te amo y ahora se porque me enamore de ti-dijo ella.

Yo también te amo-dijo el- por ser sincera conmigo dime porque te enamoraste de mi-pregunto curioso.

Por ser el hombre mas maravilloso dulce y no tendría palabras suficientes para decirte todo lo que siento por ti-dijo ella el la volvió a besar.

Por cierto cual es la buena noticia que es me olvidaba-dijo el recordando que dijo que había dos noticias ella lo miro emocionada.

Itachi estoy embarazada de casi dos meses- dijo feliz el pelinegro no se lo creía-di algo no te quedes cayado-dijo ella.

Y que quieres que diga si en un solo día me has echo el hombre mas feliz de este mundo-dijo el besándola-te amo os amo-dijo feliz y emocionado ambos se besaron y se amaron una vez mas el uno al otro ambos disfrutaron una y otra vez del cuerpo de su amante en esa tarde en la que ambos no salieron de la habitación solo cuando Itachi fue por la cena para los dos.

Te veo muy feliz Itachi-dijo Kisame entrando en la cocina al ver a su compañero.

Y como no estarlo Kisame si soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo-dijo el su compañero sonrió

Que te hizo la mocosa para que estés tan feliz-pregunto sabiendo que en ella estaba la respuesta.

No digas nada ella quiere ser la que lo diga a todos-dijo el el peliazul asintió-voy a ser padre Saku esta embarazada de casi dos meses-dijo feliz.

Felicidades amigo ahora entiendo tu felicidad- dijo abrazándolo-me alegro mucho-finalizo.

Gracias Kisame bueno me voy dijo llevando una bandeja con la cena para el y su pelirosa.

Luego de cenar ambos continuaron con de maratón de "mimitos" mutuos hasta que exhaustos cayeron en brazos de morfeo abrazados.


	14. Chapter 14

A la mañana siguiente en Konoha estaban todo el grupo 7 en el despacho de la hokage porque esta los mando llamar para así informar sobre lo que el ninja que tenia de medico en la arena le comunico y para una misión especial.

Bien estáis aquí por dos motivos el primero creo que os alegrara saber que recibí un comunicado de un ninja medico que tengo en Sunagakure informando del recién encuentro del Kazekage con un Akatsuki-dijo mirándolos-para ser mas exactos una chica pelirosa a la cual el Kazekage alojo en su casa-dijo la rubia Naruto la interrumpió

Si vieja ves al grano que ya se que Gaara y sakura se encontraron y que este la alojo en su casa ellos informaron a Temari y esta me contó a mi-dijo el rubio feliz de que su amiga estaba bien.

Naruto no debiste hablar mas de la cuenta-le regaño Kakashi.

Ya veo tu también sabias Hatake-dijo la hokage y porque no se me informo inmediatamente.

Simple aquí ustedes dos- señalando a Uchiha y la hokage-saben cosas que no nos han dicho ni ami ni a Naruto cosas que tienen que ver con sakura-dijo el-nosotros no teníamos deber de decirles nada estamos en igualdad de condiciones se lo diríamos cuando ustedes hablaran-finalizo el peliplata.

Bien no voy a discutir eso contigo ahora Kakashi bien lo que les iba diciendo creo que tampoco Temari sabia lo siguiente el ninja medico que tengo allí atendió a sakura por la mañana para certificar de cuanto tiempo estaba embarazada por lo que se ve esta de dos meses y medio y eso fue poco después de la batalla que tuvimos bueno ahora que ya estáis informados os dijo lo segundo tenis una misión especial se trata de una misión con dos objetivos uno es especial para ti Sasuke-dijo mirándolo- y el otro os gustara a vosotros-dijo dirigiéndose a Naruto y Kakashi-bien en un principio el primer objetivo es que hemos seguido los movimientos de tu hermano Sasuke y te encomiendo la misión de matarlo y cumplir tu venganza y el segundo objetivo es que traigáis viva a su compañera es decir a sakura para poder obtener información de los Akatsuki se le perdonara la vida aunque tendrá un castigo ese sera que nunca vera nacer a su bebe aunque dudo que con los métodos para sacar la información resista mucho-dijo ella.

Esta loca-grito Naruto furioso- como puede hablar así de la que fue su alumna como su hija-dijo furioso

Ahora es una traidora lo que merece es la muerte y se la perdonare pero tiene que pagar por sus traición-dijo ella.

Vieja bruja y no es suficiente castigo ya que maten al hombre que ama no tu encima tienes que matar al hijo de ambos eso destrozara a Sakura-chan-dijo el rubio.

Cuida tu boca Naruto- le advirtió-harán la si o si a si logran conseguir a sakura antes de que mates a tu hermano se vienen a konoha-este asintió

si salieron del despacho para partir a la misión

mientras en Akatsuki un pelinegro miraba a la chica que tenia a su lado mientras acariciaba sus lagos cabellos rosados que caían sobre su espalda desnuda y su rostro los cuales aparto con ternura y cuidado de no despertarla le encantaba verla dormir entre sus brazos tranquilamente se veia hermosa era la persona mas maravillosa del mundo y la que amaba desde la primera vez que la vio

(recuerdo)

una niña pelirosa es encontraba bajo un cerezo llorando desconsoladamente cuando un joven pelinegro iba camino a su casa y la vio no supo porque pero se acerco a ella con la intención de darle consuelo.

Hola me puedo sentar-pregunto el joven

si-dijo ella sin levantar la cabeza a mirarlo el se sentó a su lado.

Y como te llamas-pregunto-yo Uchiha Itachi-dijo sonriendo ella lo miro.

Sakura Haruno- dijo ella sollozando.

Sakura bonito nombre claro que así tenia que ser para un chica tan bonita como tu-dijo el ella se sonrojo.

Arigato Itachi-san-dijo ella sonriendo.

Llamame solo Itachi por cierto te ves mas bonita sonriendo-dijo el-puedo saber porque llorabas-pregunto.

Porque nadie quiere ser mi amigo y todos me insultan porque tengo una frente enorme-dijo ella.

Yo no creo que tengas una frente enorme-dijo el tu frente es perfecta como toda tu-dijo el pelinegro-si tu quieres podemos ser amigos-propuso el ella le miro con los ojos brillantes.

De verdad-pregunto ella.

Lo prometo-dijo el con una sonrisa.

Gracias Itachi-kun-dijo ella abrazándolo el la correspondió

Yo siempre seré tu amigo te cuidare y protegeré de todo y todos-dijo el dulcemente-ven te invito a un helado-dijo levantándose y ayudándola a ella luego ambos se pusieron a caminar rumbo a la tienda de helados riendo.

(fin del recuerdo)

sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por unos muy dulces besos en su pecho unos hermosos orbes verdes acompañadas de una hermosa sonrisa.

Buenos días preciosa-dijo el con una sonrisa-buenos días bebe-dijo besando el vientre de sakura cosa que la emociono mucho.

Buenos días mi amor-dijo ella besándolo-que pensabas-pregunto ella.

En que te amo bueno os amo en que eres maravillosa y que desde que te conocí siempre me has echo el ser mas feliz del mundo también pensaba en el día que nos conocimos-dijo el- desayunamos-propuso-ahora estarán todos en el comedor si quieres desayunamos aquí sólitos- dijo con picardía

Es muy tentador pero si están todos allí vamos y así les decimos la noticia-dijo feliz la pelirosa-por cierto como sabias lo de Deidara y yo-pregunto dudosa el sonrió

Como quieras no te puedo negar nada-dijo el y respecto a lo otro Deidara me lo dijo cuando le pregunte por que no viniste con el-aclaro el ella asintió algo molesta ya que le prometió no hacerlo.

Se levantaron de la cama se fueron a bañar los dos juntitos donde se amaron como la noche anterior después se vistieron y fueron a desayunar como dijo Itachi allí estaban todos los miembros de la organización ellos entraron abrazados cosa que llamo la atención de todos ya que todos sabían lo que sucedió en la misión con Deidara al único que no le extraño fue a Kisame ya que sabia lo que sucedía entre ambos y solo le dedico una sonrisa a la pareja, ellos se fueron a desayunar todos se sorprendieron al ver a sakura comer el doble que otras veces ella se percato de que casi todos la miraban.

Que ni que nunca me hubierais visto comer-dijo ella sonriendo Itachi la abrazo recargandola en su hombro cosa que a cierto rubio no le gusto.

Claro que te hemos visto comer saku-dijo Konan-pero no tales cantidades es el doble de lo que comes habitualmente-le dijo ella saku miro a Itachi y se sonrieron-y vosotros dos que os traéis-pregunto percatándose de que ocultaban algo.

Nada- dijeron a unisono los dos Kisame rió por lo bajo.

Ya claro y yo soy tonta verdad-dij la peliazul.

Claro que no Konan-chan-dijo la ojijade-veras como tanto porque tengo que comer por dos- dijo ella.

Por dos?-preguntaron los chicos sin entenderle Itachi y Kisame se miraron.

Como- grito Konan- desde cuando-pregunto ella feliz comprendiendo lo que le dijo pelirosa.

Dos y medio- dijo sakura feliz.

Podéis hablar en un idioma que todos entendamos-pidió Pein intentando entender.

Pein-lo llamo Itachi- lo que dicen las chicas es que esta de dos meses y medio-dijo el le seguían mirando sin entender.

Joder si que podéis ser cortos-dijo Kisame.

Tu sabes a que se refieren- pregunto Hidan el mio a Itachi y a sakura estos asintieron.

En pocas palabras-dijo el- va haber un nuevo miembro de Akatsuki-dijo el.

Y de donde es-pregunto Pein

De donde mas de la hoja-dijo este sin creer que fueran tan cortitos.

A mira otro mas de la hoja parece que allí tienen afición por unirsenos-dijo Pein-y cuando lo conoceremos-pregunto (caída estilo anime para Konan, Kisame, Itachi y sakura)

en 9 meses-dijo Konan ya cansada.

Pero....-fue interrumpido por sakura.

Estoy embarazada Itachi y yo vamos a ser padres-dijo ella todos se tranquilizaron hasta que asimilaron la información

Que?-gritaron a unisono los Akatsukis y empezaron a hablar todos a la vez.

Chicos de uno en uno para que os entienda-pidió sakura.

Que?-volvió a decir Deidara sin querer creer lo que oye.

Que esta embarazada y vamos a ser padres-le dijo Itachi con algo de odio por haber confundido a sakura.

Quien?-dijo Hidan aun asimilando la información

Hidan-dijo sakura- quien mas yo no va a ser Konan-dijo con gracia por la cara de terror que puso Pein cuando lo oyó

Cuando?-pregunto Pein mas calmado.

En el tiempo en que Itachi y yo estuvimos juntos después que desperté cuando me enfrente a Sasuke-explico ella el rubio solo miraba sin creer lo que sucedía

Donde?-dijo Sasori aun sin asimilar todo lo dicho.

Donde va a ser Saso-kun en la habitación de Itachi-dijo ella roja.

Por que?-pregunto Kakuzu

Itachi y sakura se miraron.

Porque nos amamos-dijo el Uchiha feliz.

Como nee-chan-pregunto Tobi- Tobi quiere saber como hizo-dijo inocente todos lo miraron diciendo tu eres tonto.

Tobi no creo que quieras saber lo que hicimos para eso-dijo sakura mas rojo que el pelo de Sasori

Como estas tan segura que el hijo que esperas es de Uchiha y no mio-dijo Deidara furioso saku le iba a contestar pero Itachi se adelanto.

Eso no es de tu incumbencia- le dijo el manteniendole la mira-ese hijo solo podría ser fruto del amor no de una confusión de la que tu te aprovechaste- dijo el.

Ita-kun ya por favor-pidió la pelirosa-sabes que no me gusta que peléis-dijo ella abrazándolo el retiro la mirada de el rubio cerro los ojos y se clamo luego los abrió y la miro con amor y ternura.

Lo siento amor-dijo el abrazándola dulcemente.

Deidara estoy segura de que este hijo es de Itachi ya que cuando el medico me dijo de cuanto tiempo estaba embarazada tu ni yo habíamos tenido nada mas que una simple amistad-explico ella.

Bien os tenia una misión para los tres pero no se si sea conveniente en tu estado que vayas saku- dijo Pein-podría pasarte algo a ti o al bebe no quiero que ninguno corra riesgo alguno-dijo el preocupado.

Seria mejor que pusieras a otro a fin de cuentas estando así solo seria un estorbo y una molestia y habría que estarla cuidando y entorpecería la misión-dijo Deidara

La pelirosa lo miro sin creer que esas palabras salieran de la boca del rubio ya que era lo que siempre decía Sasuke por ello se puso triste ya que al fin de cuentas la volvían a considerar lo que siempre trato de cambiar y el venia a decirle que después de todo seguía siendo débil , una molestia y un estorbo para todos ella quería llorar ya que eso le dolió mucho pero no lo haría delante de todos.

Eso creés verdad-dijo ella con la voz quebrada.

Se fue de la sala para poder descargar todo lo que tenia dentro, Itachi miro con odio a Deidara el sabia que eso se lo decía constantemente Sasuke y que ella se a esforzado mas que nadie para hacer que la Gente no la viera de esa manera.

Y ahora que le pasa-dijo el rubio sin entender la reacción de sakura.

Eres imbécil verdad Deidara-dijo Itachi furioso-y todavía preguntas que le pasa tu no sabes nada-dijo con odio-al fin de cuantas as acabado siendo igual de estúpido que mi hermano-dijo el-esas mismas palabras salieron mil veces de la boca de Sasuke hacia sakura por eso ella se esforzó tanto en cambiar para que vengas tu y por estúpidos celos le vuelvas a decir lo mismo que mi hermano-dijo el saliendo de la sala rumbo a su habitación para consolar a sakura.

El se quedo en blanco cuando Itachi le dijo eso el no sabia que eso le pudiera hacer tanto daño es mas es no quiso hacerle daño si era cierto que estaba furioso y se moría de celos pero no para hacerle daño no a ella, todos se sorprendieron por lo dicho por el Uchiha mayor ellos no sabían mucho del pasado de sakura sabían que a ella no le gustaba hablar de eso por lo que nunca preguntaron se ve que Itachi era el que mas la conocía mientras que el pelinegro entraba a la habitación viendo una imagen que le dolió mucho su hermosa niña en la cama llorando amargamente por culpa de Deidara a el nunca le gusto verla llorar y siempre que lo hacia el también sufría por verla así, entro cerro la puerta y se acerco a la cama luego se sentó al lado de ella.

Por que...por que Ita-kun... porque sigo siendo débil. siempre soy una carda para todos..... siempre me tienen que proteger..... soy un estorbo y una molestia para quienes me rodean...por que....incluso para ti soy una molestia y un estorbo-dijo ella el la abrazo por la espalda ya que ella estaba bocabajo.

No vuelva a decir eso hime tu nunca seras una molestia ni un estorbo para mi eres lo mejor que me ha pasado estoy seguro que para ninguno de los Akatsukis lo eres, solo porque el estúpido de Deidara lo dijera no es verdad y tu lo sabes, te has entrenado duro día y noche eres la mejor kunoichi incluso estoy seguro que en una pelea nos ganarías a la mayoría de nosotros yo incluido eres experta en jutsus médicos mejor incluso que la quinta puedes escapar de el genjutsu mas potente del Mangekyô combatir las llamas negras de amaterasu e incluso el susano tienes excelente control del chacra y sin ser Uchiha utilizas jutsus que solo un Uchiha bien entrenado podría utilizar así pudo nombrar mil cosas mas si con todo eso eres débil un estorbo y una molestia todo el mundo lo seria-dijo el dulcemente en el oído de la pelirosa- ademas sabes que Deidara solo lo decía porque estaba celoso de que yo sea el padre del bebe y no el -finalizo besando dulcemente el cuello de la pelirosa esta dejo de llorar y se giro para ver a Itachi a los ojos y vio que en ellos no había mentira solo ternura y amor infinita.

Gracias Ita-kun-dijo ella dulcemente.

Luego lo abrazo así estuvieron por un rato brazados hasta que sakura se calmo luego miro a Itachi y lo beso dulcemente y el a ella así pasaron a ser mas intensos y acabaron amándose el uno al otro una vez mas cuando acabaron de amarse Itachi apoyo su cabeza en el vientre de sakura acariciándolo dulcemente sakura lo miro dulcemente y acaricio sus cabellos así pasaron el resto de la maña hablando de cosas triviales sobre el bebe sin cambiar de posición Itachi se sentía tranquilo estando así con su niña mimada a ella le parecía adorable ver esa parte de Itachi que solo ella conocía y le encantaba acariciar su largo cabello negro como la noche.


	15. Chapter 15

A la hora de la comida por fin se separaron para poder vestirse para ir a comer con el resto aunque por ellos se habrian quedado asi toda la vida una vez vestidos el pelinegro la tomo por la cintura dulcemente atraiéndola hacia el dulcemente y fueron hacia el comedor una vez allí sakura se entristeció al ver a Deidara e Itachi lo miro con odio luego se percato del cambio de ánimos de la pelirosa y se preocupo.

Estas bien amor- pregunto preocupado mirándola a la cara.

Si tranquilo estoy bien- dijo ella acariciando su mejilla- no te preocupes-dijo ella sonriendo mientras se perdía en el negro de sus ojos.

Si,si,si muy tierno muy bonito pero les recuerdo que para ello tienen su habitación-dijo furioso Deidara- los demás no tenemos porque ver sus numeritos de amor-dijo el.

A Tobi le gusta ver se parece a las novelas que Tobi ve por la tele-dijo emocionado Tobi.

Todos miran a Tobi con cara de este tío es tonto.

Tobi como as podido llegar a ser un Akatsuki-pregunta sakura sin creer que le pueda ser un Akatsuki

Y esa es la pregunta del millón- dice con gracia Hidan-que quien de vosotros no se lo ha preguntado alguna vez-todos asintieron.

Seguro que no como lo llegaste tu sakura a el no le ....Itachi lo interrumpió antes que dijera algo que lastimara a su niña.

Deidara cierra la puta boca de una vez-grito furioso-como te vuelva a oír una sola palabra referente a sakura para dañarla por tus celos seré yo quien te mate y esta vez no te librara nadie esta claro-dijo con el Sharingan activo cosa que desde que su pelirosa estaba allí solo sucedía si alguien intentaba dañala- si tanto quieres culpar a alguien de que ella no te ame culpame ami no ha ella-dijo furioso pero un dulce y cálido abrazo lo calmo. Miro a su niña apunto de llorar y la abrazo-lo siento mi amor, lo siento-se disculpo mil veces-perdoname si y no llores sabes que no me gusta verte asi te amo-dijo el besandola luego se separo.

Esta bien Ita-kun no te preocupes mejor vamos a comer-dijo ella dulcemente este asintió

Todos se sentaron a comer en silencio hasta que Pein decidió hablar.

Bien al final ira sakura o queréis que os ponga a otro-pregunto el. Itachi miro a da pelirosa.

Ira sakura yo me encargare que nada les pase ni a ella ni a mi hijo aun que tenga que morir por ellos-dijo el seriamente- ademas nos sera de mucha ayuda un ninja medico como sakura dijo el sonriendo a la pelirosa esa le sonrió.

Bien entonces partirán cuanto antes- dijo Pein-cuidate mucho saku quiero conocer al nuevo miembro-dijo feliz.

Sakura asintió y se fue junto a Itachi a preparar sus cosas luego fueron hacia la puerta donde los esperaba Deidara.

Sera mejor irnos cuanto antes-dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

Aquí el que da las ordenas soy yo que te quede claro-dijo Itachi-ven amor vamos-dijo tomándole la mano.

Así estuvieron durante todo el viaje en silencio nadie decía nada hasta que anocheció

Ita-kun podríamos parar a descansar ya esta anocheciendo-dijo la pelirosa.

Claro que si-dijo bajando del árbol junto con ella.

Todavía ay luz podríamos seguir-dijo Deidara- o ya estas cansada- dijo mirándola con enfado.

No por mi podemos seguir solo que es peligroso seguir de noche-dijo ella dispuesta a seguir aunque estaba demás de cansada.

No iremos a ningún sitio por hoy nos quedamos aquí te guste o no Deidara-sentencio el Uchiha percatándose del estado de su niña-ven saku-dijo sentándose con ella.

Luego de eso pusieron la fogata y cenaron tranquilamente sin hablar bueno en ocasiones sakura hablaba con Itachi luego se recostaron para dormir Itachi se recostó sobre el vientre e sakura cosa que no paso desapercibida por el rubio el cual se molesto aun mas.

Buenas noches mi amor-dijo dándole un beso en los labios a sakura-buenas noches pequeño-dijo besando el vientre dulcemente-te amo os amo-dijo el.

El rubio solo miraba con enojo la escena donde Itachi besaba a sakura y su vientre cosa que lo puso mas celoso aun luego vio como se recostaba en el vientre de sakura y esta le acariciaba los cabellos dulcemente con un amor infinito en su mirada cosa que nunca vio cuando lo miraba a el.

Descansa Ita-kun-dijo dulcemente.

Así ambos se quedaron dormidos mientras no muy lejos de donde ellos estaba un grupo de ninjas de la hoja se encontraba descansando mientra un peliplata estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

(pensamiento de Kakashi)

ya desde hace un rato siento unos chacras muy fuertes es mas uno de ellos en especial es mas fuerte que los otros tres es extraño y también lo que me dijo la hokage no se si debo ocultárselo a Naruto

(recuerdo)

Me mando llamar hokage- preguntó el peliplata.

Así es Kakashi-dijo mirándola-Naruto no debo saber nada de esto-dijo seria.

De que se trata Hokage-pregunto serio.

Se trata de su misión intenta atrapar a sakura antes que Sasuke mate a Itachi-dijo seriamente.

Y eso porque-pregunto.

Veras Kakashi la razón por la que sakura fue expulsada de la villa fue que el consejo descubrió cosas que no se sabían sobre sakura-dijo seria.

Que tipo de cosas-pregunto.

Cosas como la verdadera procedencia de sakura y con ello sus poderes-dijo ella

como que su procedencia-pregunto interesado.

Kakashi que sabes del clan Kuran-pregunto ella.

Es un legendario clan que fue exterminado hace mucho tiempo de una manera parecida a lo que paso con los Uchiha se decía que eran los mas poderosos sobre todos los clanes que eran descendiente de la sacerdotisa de la luz con un ser de la oscuridad los descendientes directos podrían llegar a ser mas poderosos que los bijuus-dijo el-pero el día de la mascare todos murieron-finalizo.

Sabes ay una profecía que dice que si nacieran gemelas en el clan Kuran el heredero masculino se enamoraría de una de sus hermanas y moriría por ella-dijo ella.

Pero que tiene que ver esto con sakura-pregunto el.

Veras sakura era una de las gemelas del clan Kuran- dijo ella

eso no puede ser ellos murieron antes de que ella naciera de echo usted seria pequeña cuando eso paso-dijo el.

Si pero por eso antes de morir sus padres la protegieron hasta que llegase el momento en que ella pudiese vivir tranquila le borraron sus recuerdos para que fuese una niña normal pero ella nunca fue normal por ello la consideraron una amenaza para la villa-dijo tristemente-entiendes ahora si es cierto lo que encontraron los anuo una de las gemelas llamada yuki estaba enferma y moriría en cualquier momento mientras que la otra llamada sakura para no separarse de su hermana la sello en su interior es decir en el interior de sakura se encuentra su hermana-dijo-los poderes de ese clan nunca se supieron por lo que no sabemos que poderes tenga sakura si despertara su verdadera identidad-finalizo.

Al principio encimo a Itachi que tiene que ver el aquí-dijo serio.

Pues como dije el chico se enamoraría de una de sus hermanas y moriría por ella-suspiro-cuando fue el exterminio del clan Kuran el Kaname era el único que sabia que en el interior de sakura se encontraba sellada su hermana el se enamoro de Yuki y cuando esta fue sellada en sakura juro proteger a su hermana contra todo ese día la iban a matar el se interpuso y murió el-lo miro-pero el se se reencarno en una persona ya que su misión no había concluido ya que la protegería asta el día que ella muriera. Bien el se reencarno en Itachi por eso si Itachi muriera este le daría todo su poder a sakura y no se que pasaría-finalizo.

Entiendo pero no hay porque matar al bebe de esta- dijo Hatake

un bebe de los herederos del clan Kuran y Uchiha seria una amenaza para este mundo ya que hay se vuelve la unión entre la luz y la oscuridad ese niño nunca vera la luz del sol-dijo seria-entiendes porque Naruto no debe saber nada no lo comprendería

(fin del recuerdo)

aun asi te prometo que te protegeré sakura no permitiré que sufras mas si lo que dijo es cierto dudo que algo te pase

(fin de los pensamientos de Kakashi)

Así pasaron toda la noche y al amanecer se pusieron en marcha otra vez.

Están cerca siento el chacra de Itachi y sakura -dijo sasuke- hay están-dice viéndolos Itachi y sakura seguían como antes.

Sasuke se va corriendo hacia Itachi para atacarlo pero esta sin mucho esfuerzo lo detiene.

Estúpido hermano menor no sabes que es de mala educación interrumpir el descanso de los demás-dice levantándose- buenos días amor- dice besando a sakura- bueno días pequeño-acariciando el vientre ignorando a Sasuke.

Buenos días Ita-kun-dice ella sin mirar a Sasuke.

Escuchame danos a sakura por las buenas y no te matare- dijo Sasuke.

Estúpido hermano menor soy yo el que acabare contigo por lo que le hiciste a sakura y estas loco si piensas que te la entregare-dice poniendo delante de ella.

Pero por detrás aparece Sai-Deidara protege a sakura y el bebe con tu vida-dijo Itachi

Eso no lo tiene que pedir Uchiha no es que me agrade luchar a tu lado pero ambos somos Akatsukis y esta en juego la vida de sakura y el bebe por eso esta vez luchare a tu lado por protegerla-dijo tirando bombitas explosivas.

Así paso el rato Deidara e Itachi estaban muy mal heridos sakura lo veia todo hasta que Sasuke se lazo con su katana contra sakura pero Itachi se puso por medio sakura recordó que eso lo hizo hace mucho tiempo un persona empezó a recordar cosas sobre su verdadera procedencia.

Kaname- grito la pelirosa.

Kakashi la miro sorprendido(recuero: si ella recuerda algo de su pasado su poder empezara a despertar).

Me recuerdas sakura-dijo el acariciando su mejilla.

Claro que te recuerdo hermano tu me salvaste-dijo ella luego miro a el resto la miraban sin comprender-solo yo puedo verte-pregunto.

Si, tu poder esta despertando tienes que despertar completamente y proteger a los seres que quieres a la persona que amas-dijo el sonriendo y le pone la mano en la mejilla ella recuerda todo.

Gracias hermano no os defraudare- dice sanando la herida de Itachi.

Lo se cuida a mi sobrino-le dijo para después volver al sito donde estaba antes.

Ella lo siguió curando asta que este la detuvo

No sigas-le pidió

Estas muy débil- dijo ella.

Tu y el bebe lo necesitan mas-dijo-no te resistas entra en le mundo del Mangekyô allí te protegeré-le susurro ella asintió y callo desmayada junto a Itachi y no tardando Deidara.

Naruto cogió a sakura en brazos y emprendieron camino de vuelta la villa


	16. Chapter 16

Una vez en la villa llevaron a sakura al hospital allí la hokage fue para revisarla por que seguía sin despertar cosa que extraño a todos.

Dices que desde la pelea ella no ha despertado Kakashi- dijo ella sin entender.

Así es ella estaba curando a Itachi pero se desmayo y no ha despertado- volvió a decir el Copy ninja.

No lo entiendo-dijo la hokage sin entender que pasaba.

Es muy simple-hablo Sasuke por primera vez todos le miraron indicándole que continuara- esta bajo un jutsu ilusorio de Itachi antes de desmayarse me percate que Itachi la miraba con el Sharingan activo ella lo miro a os ojos y callo desmayada-explico como si fuera asi de simple.

Eso es absurdo Itachi sabe el riesgo que corre sakura estando en una ilusión ademas del embarazo Itachi no la dañaría ni a ella ni a su propio hijo-dijo Kakashi serio.

Quien esta hablando de dañarlos-dijo Sasuke- después de que sakura se desmayara cayo Itachi-recordó- apesar de que sakura sano la mayoria de sus heridas y estaba fuera de peligro, el uso el chacra que le quedaba para meter a sakura en el jutsu para protegerla a ella y a el bebe asi es de la única forma que encontró para cuidar de ellos mientras informaban a los demás de la situación lo suficiente como para que armen un plan de rescate y vengan por ella-dijo sasuke.

Pos entonces despertemosla- dijo la hokage acercándose a ella.

Yo no haría eso Itachi siempre fue muy cuidado con los detalles en sus jutsus-recordó siempre que lo veia entrenar- y creo que en esta ocasión lo ha sido mas aun-dijo mirando a sakura luego activo el Sharingan- lo que imagine no puedo acceder a ninguna parte de su interior con el Sharingan pero eso es extraño ningún jutsu ocular podría hacer tal cosa ni siquiera uno de Itachi-dijo confuso-lo que si se es que si la despertáis ella perderá la memoria hasta que Itachi crea conveniente devolvérsela es decir cuando este bien lejos de aquí-finalizo el.

Bien- dijo la hokage-déjenla descansar-dijo ella luego salio de allí

(pensamientos de Saku)

Donde estoy- decía confundida- donde esta Itachi y Deidara-dijo buscándolos

Tranquila sakura aquí estarás segura yo te protegeré-dijo una joven igual a ella solo que de negro- ellos están bien Kaname los protegerá-dijo sonriendo-ya recordaste todo verdad-pregunto.

Si Yuki ya lo recordé-dijo abrazándola

Me alegro Hermana no te preocupes Kaname y yo cuidaremos que nada te pase-dijo sonriendo.

Gracias pero que paso-pregunte-mi bebe esta bien-dijo preocupada.

Si tranquila el esta bien y esta aquí porque la persona que amas te esta protegiendo de esta forma de los que intentan dañarte a ti o al bebe mientras el llega-explico- supiste cual era el que de verdad tenias que coger-dijo sonriendo.

Menos mal-dijo tocándose el vientre-Itachi-susurro-si siempre supe de mis sentimientos por Itachi y aunque empezara a sentir algo por Deidara nunca podría compararse con lo que siento por Itachi-le dijo sakura.

Me alegro mucho hermanita-dijo abrazándola

Así estuvieron un rato mas pero para lo que sakura eran segundos para el resto de seres humanos eran días

(fin de los pensamientos de sakura)

Así pasaron los días ya habían pasado dos meses desde que todo sucedió el rubio y el peliplata no se separaron de ella en ninguna ocasión al igual que Kankurô y Temari que siempre estaba uno de ellos allí en algunas ocasiones también fue Gaara pero no podía estar el tiempo que el quisiera ya que no podía dejar a la aldea sin su Kazekage. Mientras los Akatsukis se enteraron de lo ocurrido por Itachi y Deidara que en ese tiempo se odiaban aun mas por lo ocurrido con la pelirosa Itachi estaba desesperado por ir a rescatar a su pelirosa Pein temía que cometiera alguna imprudencia pero sabia de sobra que como demoraran un poco mas no seria el solo el que ira por su cuenta a por la pelirosa de la organización.

Pein no podemos seguir sin hacer nada la mocosa en cualquier momento puede despertar y...-Pein le interrumpió

Ella nunca diría nada de nosotros- dijo serio.

Eso es lo que mas me preocupa- dijo Hidan- que si ella no dice nada sobre nosotros la torturaran hasta matarla si hace falta- dijo el.

No se atreverán a tocarle un solo pelo-dijo el pelinegro con el Sharingan activado-porque juro que aunque me cueste la vida no quedara una sola persona viva en esa miserable villa si le hacen algo a sakura-dijo con odio en las palabras.

Calmate Itachi- pidió Pein

Que me calme-dijo mirándolo fríamente- no me pidas que me calme cuando la persona que mas amo en este mundo la madre de mi hijo esta en peligro- dijo mirándolo- tu te calmarías si eso le pasara a Konan-dijo mirándolo

Tienes razón yo estaría como tu si eso le sucediera pero no eres al único que le importa sakura aquí a todos y cada uno de nosotros nos importa mucho- dijo el.

Si no piensas hacer algo antes de mañana Pein me iré a buscarla solo si es necesario-dijo sin dejar lugar a quejas.

Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con el-dijo Deidara serio.

Todos asintieron concordando con lo que dijo Itachi Pein los miro y suspiro.

Esta bien preparen las cosas mañana partimos rubo a Konoha-dijo serio-pero que ninguno comenta ninguna imprudencia ni en el viaje ni una vez allí la pelea sera inevitable pero aun asi intentar evitarla lo máximo posible Deidara tu te encargas de hacer los pájaros para viajar mas rápido-dijo mirándolo este asintió- una vez en Konoha Kisame e Itachi irán por sakura ya que Itachi es quien mejor conoce la villa nosotros les daremos el tiempo suficiente para ello todos deberemos estar comunicados mediante el jutsu de telepatía esta claro-dijo Pein todos asintieron-podéis retiraros-dijo serio cada uno se fue a su cuarto a prepararse para la misión

Konan crees que estén bien-le pregunto-si les pasara algo ni ellos ni yo me lo perdonarían-dijo mirándola

Pein ella es fuerte estará bien ya lo veras es capaz de vencernos a todos nosotros en un combate que somos asesinos ninjas renegados y temidos por las personas con Habilidades excelentes crees que unas personas que juegan a ser ninjas le harán algún daño-le pregunto sonriendo-yo confió en ella tu deberías hacer lo mismo- le dijo a el- ademas a sino entrenada todo el tiempo por cada un de nosotros ni siquiera el Mangekyô de Itachi o tu Rinnegan han sido capaz de vencerla-dijo sonriendo-si yo creo que estar bien-finalizo.

Gracias Konan tienes razón ella es muy fuerte-dijo el- ves a prepararte- le dijo y ambos desaparecieron.

Mientas que todos los Akatsuki se preparaban para partir a konoha en el hospital se empezaba a despertar una pelirosa cuando despertó vio a cierto rubio cuidando de ella cosa que la hizo sonreír luego vio entrar por la ventana a un peliplata seguido del uchiha menor.

Despertaste- dijo algo temeroso el peliplata.

Donde estoy- dijo temerosa

Estas en konoha sakura-chan -dijo el rubio.

No eso no puede ser-dijo ella recordando todo-entiendo ahora me interrogareis para que os diga cosas de los Akatsuki no?-dedujo ella- podéis ahorraros las molestias no hablare-dijo seria y fría

Kakashi y Naruto no se percataron de la desaparición del pelinegro este fue a avisar a la hokage que la pelirosa despertó esta mando a los AMBU con Sasuke para llevarla a su despacho cuando volvieron al hospital sorprendiendo a Kakashi y Naruto.

La Akatsuki- dijo con asco- tiene que venir con nosotros la hokage solicita verla-dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

Tan importante soy que me tienen que escoltar-dijo con superioridad.

Es por si decide escapar-dijo el otro.

A y se supone que ustedes pueden detenerme-dijo arrogante- que me matar de risa a caso-los miro y sonrió de manera arrogante- son mediocres no saben que si juegan con fuego se queman-dijo ella fríamente-en fin si tanto quiere verme vamos- dijo ella caminado fuera del hospital.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al despacho de la hokage sakura entro seguida de los dos AMBU y detrás de estos los integrantes del antiguo equipo 7. la hokage dio orden de que los AMBU se retiraran y estos obedecieron.

Bien hagamos esto fácil yo pregunto tu responde-dijo seria-empecemos cuantos miembros integran actualmente Akatsuki-dijo seria.

No es de tu incumbencia-dijo arrogante.

Cuales son sus habilidades-volvió a preguntar.

Huy muchas- dijo cinicamente.

Como se organizan y quienes en cada grupo-dijo un tanto enfadada.

En grupos-dijo ella.

Cual es tu grupo-dijo la hokage.

Creo que todos lo presentes ya lo saben sobre todo tu-dijo con una sonrisa malvada luego miro a Sasuke-pero si tanto os interesa yo formo grupo con Itachi principalmente ademas de otras personas pero el que nunca cambia es mi Ita-kun- dijo con una sonrisa.

Que tipo de relación tienes con Uchiha Itachi-dijo seria.

De verdad quieres saber que tipo de relación tengo con el también quieres que te diga las veces que lo hacemos al día o que- dijo desafiante

Así siguieron toda hasta bien entrada la noche.

Bien quien es el padre del bebe que esperas-dijo ya cansada de no sacar nada.

Huy el padre de mi hijo no se que yo recuerde solo me e acostado con casi todos los chico de la Akatsuki incluso llegamos a hacer tríos y orgías no te jode como quien mas va a ser el padre que Itachi te crees que yo soy una cualquiera como tu-dijo arrogante.

Que as dicho mocosa-dijo furiosa iba a golpearla pero automáticamente algo la protegió-el jutsu protector del clan Kuran-dijo sorprendida- asi que lo recuerdas todo-dijo seria, esta solo sonrió con superioridad.

Si lo recuerdo todo que pertenezco al clan Kuran como ellos murieron y mi hermano dio su vida para salvarme-dijo feliz de recordá

Bien en vista que veo que no pienses cooperar en decirnos nada sobre Akatsuki no me dejas mas opción que te interroguen los AMBU-dice seria-pero antes dime por que te empeñas en proteger a unos asesinos-dijo seria mirándola

Asesinos-repitió ella con burla- para mi no son unos asesinos- dijo sonriendo acordándose de ellos- los protejo porque son lo mas importante en mi vida porque son mi familia y amigos porque ellos al contrario que casi todos en esta villa no me han tratado mal y me han dado todo lo que usted me negó-señalando a la hokage- pero sabe le estoy muy agradecía gracias a eso ahora se onecer mejor a las personas, gracias a eso estoy con la persona que mas e amado en el mundo y creo que la única que e amado, gracias a eso tengo una familia a la que cuidar y proteger aun a costa de mi vida, gracias a eso me hice mas fuerte para dejar de ser un estorbo o una molestia-dijo mirando a Sasuke- y lo mas importante gracias a eso soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo ya que le voy a dar un hijo a Itachi y no dudo que sera muy mimado y protegido por su papa ay Sasuke si vieras lo feliz que se puso tu hermano cuando se entero-dijo para joder al Uchiha

una molestia lo seras siempre eso nunca va a cambiar sino como es que estas aquí si el te amara no dejaría que estuvieras aquí ademas seguro que solo te utilizan para capturar al kyubi de Naruto como puedes pensar que eres importante para mi hermano y unos asesinos eres mas patética de lo que creí-dijo mirándola

No sera que tienes celos porque Itachi siempre me presto mas atención a mi que a ti-dijo ella-siempre me di cuanta de que nos seguías cuando Itachi y yo salíamos a algún sitio o cuando me entrenaba-dijo ella.

El la miro con odio recordando las veces que Itachi lo dejaba para ir con sakura- por eso me vengue de ti el día que e viole-dijo sin percatarse de el rubio y el peliplata.

Ella empezó a recordar todo aquello pero luego vino las imágenes de las noches que paso con Itachi-tu hermano se encargo de borrarme tu huellas de mi cuerpo y alma para dejarme las suyas-dijo ella fríamente

Naruto y Kakashi estaban en shock por lo escuchado de sasuke. Ninguno se percato de que ya era de día y que en los cielos de su villa había cinco pájaros blancos y en estos se encontraba los 10 integrantes de Akatsuki.

Akatsuki-dijo Kankurô.

Que acababa de llegar para ver el estado de la pelirosa y recordando los pájaros de Deidara pero no se percato de que por allí pasaban unos ninjas que también los vieron y oyeron a Kankurô y fueron a dar la alma

Parece que ya nos han visto- Hidan divertido.

Eso parece-dice Sasori preparándose para atacar.

Itachi cuanto tiempo necesitáis-le pregunto Pein

Creo que sera mas fácil de lo que pensé-dijo lo que nos facilitéis esta bien en cuanto la tenga os avisamos-dijo el mirando hacia la torre hokage-vamos Kisame-dijo llendose con el pájaro hasta la torre- estas listo-dijo cuando llegaron.

Si tranquilo veras que esta bien-lo intento calmar Kisame este asintió ambos saltaron del pájaro

En ese caso te haré recordarlo-dijo sasuke acercándose peligrosamente a la pelirosa.

Eso sera por encima de mi cadáver- dijo Itachi apareciendo delante de la pelirosa- estúpido hermano menor-dijo viéndolo con odio.

Itachi-dijo sorprendida ella.

Nos vamos mocosa-dijo Kisame

Sardina en lata-dice ella girándose-claro-dijo luego volvió a ver a Itachi

Estáis bien amor-dijo acariciando el vientre de sakura luego la mira dulcemente.

Si estamos bien amor-le dice ella- gracias por cuidarnos-dijo ella acariciando su mejilla-te extrañe-dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Sois lo mas importante de mi vida como no os iba a cuidara-dice el acariciándole la mejilla-casi me vuelvo loco estos dos meses sin ti amor-dice besandola-sin tus besos tus caricias sin tu aroma tu voz tu cuerpo pegado al mio por las noche-dijo dulcemente.

Chicos se supone que sois asesinos-dice Kisame con una gota en la cabeza-Itachi se supone que eres el asesino de tu clan que no tienes sentimientos-recordó Kisame

Todos miraban sorprendidos a la pareja se suponía que eran asesinos sin sentimientos que todo lo hacían por poder.

Como que la violaste-reacciono al fin Naruto cogiendo a Sasuke del cuello empezando a transformarse.


End file.
